


Coffee and Little Miss. Un-Popular

by ScienceFictionActionFangirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceFictionActionFangirl/pseuds/ScienceFictionActionFangirl
Summary: Juliette thought her life was about as great as it was gonna get. She had a nice roommate, a best friend, and worked on the set of the show Supernatural. Everything was fine. To her surprise, everything would change with just the spill of some coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!”

“It’s fine. No harm; no foul, and all that,” Misha explained.

“Thank you, Mr. Collins, and I promise it will NEVER happen again!” I said.

“Like I said, it’s fine. In the future, just watch where you step. I would hate for you to fall and hurt yourself someday,” Misha said as he walked in the direction of the trailers.

‘I wonder if there is a hole anywhere I can curl up and die in,’ I thought as I quickly scurried back to the coffee machine. Of all of the clumsy, stupid things that could have happened to me, the first time I am within spitting distance of The Misha Collins I practically bathe him in coffee. Honestly, I can’t even be surprised anymore. I should have known when I got this job that I cashed in all of my good luck for the rest of my life.

A couple of things that would be convenient to know about me.

  * My name is Juliette Rose Kriffke.
  * I have light brown hair, I am Caucasian, originally from a small town in the U.S., I have eyes that change from blue to green to grey, I have long hair, and I am average build at about 5’7’’.
  * I currently work for the popular show Supernatural…



And as you probably have figured out by now I am not some suave, actress, nor some multi-billionaire director or producer. I am what my best friend Athena calls “Hey, you there!” Basically, I am a conveniently placed multi-tool that does whatever for whoever that works on set. I am lower than just about everybody and, you know what, that works for me. I was never one for spotlights. Not to say that I am painfully shy or anything, just that I don’t particularly like being the center of everyone’s attention. See, now I am rambling. Well, anyway, I got my job when I decided to go on a trip to Vancouver with Athena. She convinced me after explaining how a life spent between daydreaming about celebrities and working at “nerd-heaven” aka. a DVD/movies/cd/comic book store was not something any self-respecting 21-year-old should be doing when they could be experiencing once-in-a-lifetime adventures with their closest companion. I told her she sounded like the Gandalf to my Bilbo. She punched me.

Anyway, so we went on our trip and long story short I fell absolutely in love with Canada and just about everything I saw, so I decided to completely uproot my whole life and move to a different country with only my heart as my guide. Wow, I am crazy. As far as getting my current job, honestly, it happened by mistake. I was working at a small, fairly insignificant video game store when some guy came in with a Doctor Who shirt on. We got to talking and he was so impressed with my knowledge on tv shows and movies, etc. that he said he had an intern type position open on a tv show shot in the area and he wondered if I would be willing to send a resume in. I, of course, though he was off his rocker about a mile and a half. I also thought about how tragically boring my life had been, and long story short I sent in the resume and here I am. Don’t get me wrong, I am very blessed and thankful for this opportunity, but I guess I always wished my life would end in some exciting fashion with red carpets, love stories, and gorgeous dresses that blow in the random breeze (you know exactly what I am talking about). Little did I know what was coming down the pipeline…


	2. Chapter 2

Misha’s P.O.V

‘Okay, so now I am only… definitely and truly late,’ I thought as a half-ran towards the snack table to grab a bottle of water.

‘Only Jared and West could manage to simultaneously, and without knowing, coordinate two seemingly perfect events that have managed to make me spectacularly late. Well, I guess it isn’t that bad. Now I know how to get glitter and juice out of clothing.’

As I round the last corner I find myself slamming into a person. All of a sudden, I feel a scorching pain coming from my chest.

‘Ow!’ I shout as I try to hold my shirt elevated off of my skin without flashing anybody.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!” Is what I hear from the person in front of me. I look up and see a shorter young woman, probably about 20-ish, in a Star Trek t-shirt, distressed jeans, and black converse. She is relatively pretty, and I don’t remember seeing her before so I am assuming that she is one of the numerous interns that work around set.

“It’s fine. No harm; no foul, and all that,” I try to assure her.

“Thank you, Mr. Collins, and I promise it will NEVER happen again!” she says, obviously absolutely mortified and very apologetic.

“Like I said, it’s fine. In the future, just watch where you step. I would hate for you to fall and hurt yourself someday,” I finished with, hoping not to make her feel any guiltier. Then I quickly scurried off towards my trailer in the hopes that I had a clean enough shirt to walk around in. As I open the door I am surprised to find Richard Speight Jr. lounging on my couch. Well, I guess really not all that surprised.

“Misha!!!” Richard says as he gets up to hug me.

“Gabe!” I shout back as I wrap my arms around him.

“Never gets old Cas,” he playfully jabs back. For the next couple minutes, we catch up on the few things we hadn’t shared over phone in the last few weeks since we last saw each other.

“So, is there any particular reason that you decided to make coffee your new cologne?” he asked.

“Oh, it was no big deal. Some girl accidently ran into me with a coffee cup. Complete mistake. I am here to change, but by now I might as well just beg for my job with how late I am,” I said.

“I wouldn’t worry too much. Robert is directing this one, so I am sure he will understand,” he responded.

“Thank Chuck!” I say half laughing.

“Don’t bring Dad into your problems. So, this girl, was she cute?” Rich asked.

“I don’t think your wife would appreciate it if you start dating an intern,” I mention, confused as to why he would ask.

“Not for me! Maybe for a certain cast member that recently got divorced and could use some pretty companionship…” he said extremely slowly.

“She is like half-his age,” I try to explain. “Plus, we don’t even know her name, her interests. This is a horrible idea.”

“Just let Papa-Gabriel figure this out…”


	3. Chapter 3

Juliette’s P.O.V

Later, the same day of what my friends will dub “The Incident,” I am putting on my flannel pajamas and critiquing my Winchesterness when I hear my phone buzz. I peer over to see my Snapchat notification go off with the name “Superwholockian” on there. I slide it open to see what Athena sent me. Yes, I am Superwholock… don’t you dare judge me!!! Regardless, Snapchat opens up to reveal my friend flashing me a kissy face with cool looking blue streaks in her nearly black hair. Instantly, I open contacts to call her and turn the t.v. off so I can hear.

“Heeelllooo!” Athena screams into my ear.

“I already regret calling you to compliment your hair,” I say laughing.

“No, you don’t and thanks! So, how is work?” She asks SUPER subtly.

“Sometimes I swear the only reason you still talk to me is because I work on one of our favorite shows. To answer your question, work is horrible. After almost a full year of working on the show I actually get to get near Misha, and I end up drenching him in coffee meant for one of the camera guys. Now I will forever be the clumsy girl who can’t even get coffee right,” I explain.

“That’s assuming he even remembers you,” she added, attempting to cheer me up.

“With friends like you, I might as well just get a billboard that says “I have no self-esteem and never will,” I reply.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that…,” she says. “On the plus side, it was only Misha. That’s embarrassing and all, but it could have been so much worse had it been Him.” All I can hear is her chuckling after that.

“Don’t even put that into the universe,” I sigh. “If I ever even got up the courage to talk to him I would probably end up either stuttering, rambling, or professing my undying love for him. Then I would promptly pass out and die.”

“The sad part is, I even believe you. What I don’t understand is why you would put yourself through working with him everyday when you know you can’t ever do anything.”

“To be fair,” I attempt to explain in my defense, “he is divorced now, so if I wanted to do something I could, and second I don’t work with him every day, or even most days. I don’t have that kind of luck.”

“Well, as you so graciously pointed out, he is divorced. So, I say you pull out sexy-Jules and go get yourself a hunk of that.”

“I can’t even with you right now,” I try to say through the tears pouring down my face as I laugh. I finally calm down to hear the door knob jingle.

“Got to go, it’s my night with the t.v., so I better go put in my White-Collar DVD, or I will miss my window.” Just as I am finishing my sentence, the door opens to reveal my roommate Aria.

“No problem, just heed my advice. How else are you going to score yourself the attention of Mark Andreas Sheppard…?”


	4. Chapter 4

Richard’s P.O.V.

The following day I am walking around set when I see Jenson and Jared leave the make-up room.

“J2, fancy seeing you here,” I say jovially.

“Hey, Rich. I can’t believe we are almost finished shooting this season,” Jared says.

“Yeah, crazy. Better start preparing for convention season,” I tease them.

“I think we will have a lot to talk about,” Jenson expresses.

“Speaking about a lot to talk about, there is actually something I have been meaning to talk to you two about. So, you know that unfortunately Mark has been going through a rough time recently,” they both shake their heads, “Well, it was brought to my attention that there is a certain woman currently working on this set that might just be a good partner for our dear, sweet King of Hell,” I explain.

“What makes this woman so spectacular?” Jenson asks.

“I have NO clue. I have never met this woman. Misha got knocked into yesterday by her, and for some reason I have this gut-feeling.”

“Let me get this straight, you want to set up Mark with a woman that you know nothing about except for the fact she is clumsy and works here?” Jared questioned.

“Yes!” I respond enthusiastically.

“Mark is never going to agree to this, and I can’t even blame him. Do you even know her name?” Jenson asks.

“You can’t just give him a rebound,” Jared added.

“Look, I am not saying this plan is perfect, or even good, I am just saying that it is our job as his friends to help him through rough times, and this would DEFINITLY count. I can’t explain why guys, but I KNOW that this is going to work. You just have to trust me,” I pleaded.

“Okay,” they both said, “but on one condition. We actually have to meet this woman first and make sure that she is a good match before we throw Mark into this,” Jenson concluded.

“Deal,” we all nod.

“And, I need your guys’ help recruiting Misha to our team. Oh, and we should also get Kim and Alaine on-board as well. And, Jim! Of course, I already come in a package deal with Rob. This is going to be so much fun!” I say.

“Have fun going crazy, just make sure you are all ready for shooting this afternoon. We need to start wrapping up Meta-Fiction so we can move on.” Jenson says.

As Jenson and Jared start walking towards the costume department they pass a young woman bringing in a cup-holder with Starbucks cups.

“Oh, excuse me Mr. Ackles and Mr. Padalecki,” the young woman says, quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Mr. Speight had me get these for you. He said these should butter you up for something, but I don’t know what?” she said.

“I have a pretty good idea what these were for,” Jared laughs. “Thanks… I’m sorry what is your name?”

“Juliette, Mr. Padalecki.”

“Please, it is Jared. Thanks Juliette…”


	5. Chapter 5

Mark’s P.O.V.

I walked into work a couple of weeks after the wrapping of the 18th episode, Meta Fiction, into what I have understood to be my new normal. Since divorcing my wife of 10 years a few months ago, my coworkers, that had become close friends of mine in many cases, were acting odder than usual. Between the questions about how I am doing, “How do you bloody think I am doing?!,” to the other questions about if I think I will ever “get back out there,” and “what do you want in your new woman, if there will be a new woman,” I am just about ready to hop on a flight to a million miles from here. If that isn’t bad enough, we are only about 3-5 months from convention season where I will have to answer even MORE questions about my divorce. Regardless, I just need to focus on my work and making sure I put my all into my work. No matter what is happening, I know I can do that.

I make my way through the make-up and costume process and make my way to the set. The scene we are doing today revolves around Abaddon, having retrieved Crowley’s son from the past, threatening Crowley with the death of his son if he doesn’t deliver the Winchesters and the First Blade. It is a very important episode for my character as this is a crucial moment for the now humanized Crowley dealing with his feelings and his son. The episode is called “Bloodlines.”

As I am reviewing my lines one last time I hear something from the corner of set, “Mark!” I turn and see Alaine running up in her full Abaddon get up.

“Hey, ready to get shot?” she asks.

“You are entirely too excited to do that. Now I may have to check the gun,” I answer.

“I could never really hurt you. Plus, you have some time before I get to do that. We are starting with the big torture line.”

“Uh, don’t remind me,” I huff. It’s not that I don’t want to do it. I believe it is a very funny line and I think it will translate very well as such. It’s just that it is quite a mouthful, and to do it in character will be trickier than doing just any other line.

“Alaine and Mark, we are about ready to shoot if you could get into positions,” P.J., the director, called. We head over to our spots, they flip the clapperboard, and then, “Action!”

“So here is the thing, boys and girls,” I begin saying calmly, “we have a crisis. Admittedly, a crisis of my own making. In my extended absence, where I handled sensitive matters of state, Abaddon inroads into my following creating chaos. So, I look to you, my trusted advisors, to restore confidence, to soothe those jangled nerves. Spread the word, the king is back and the kingdom is once again on sound footing. So, all those with me say “Yo.” Everyone at the table stays silent as we wait for Alaine to make her appearance.

“Yo!”, I turn towards her, “I mean I am literally with you, not with you with you,” she says. I turn back towards the table.

“You betrayed me,” I say deeply, but not loudly, “No one in the history of torture has been tortured with torture like the torture you’ll be tortured with.”

“Cut! That was great Mark, but let’s go one more time just for cuts and stuff.”

“That’s fine, but can I grab some water,” I ask.

“Oh sure, uh, you…yes you, please grab some water for Mr. Sheppard,” P.J. asks one of the interns.

I start walking towards her as she turns and jogs over to the snack table. She is wearing a Doctor Who shirt, which I can’t help but chuckle at seeing as how I was on the episode that the shirt is referencing. It has a picture of one of the Silence on there and tick marks. She has her hair up, and I barely register the fact that for a split second I can’t help but wonder what it would look like down. By the time I make it over to her she has grabbed a bottle and is slowly walking towards me with her head tilted down.

“You like Doctor Who, huh?” I ask.

“Yeah,” she says. “It is one of my favorite shows actually. After this one of course,” she giggles and then turns bright red. I can’t help but think it is a bit endearing.

“Well, I am a bit impartial to it myself. Being as I was ON the show, yah know. Let me guess, you like Supernatural and Doctor Who, so let’s go for the trifecta and say you also like Sherlock,” I say.

“I would hate for this to get out, but I am a bit impartial to all Fantasy and Sci-Fi movies/tv shows,” she whispers and looks up. “You know, if this show ever ends, I would hate to limit myself to only two types of work,” she says jokingly.

“Your secret is safe with me, as long as you don’t tell anyone that I myself fancy a good Sci-Fi show as well.”

“I think I can do that, as long as you pinkie promise me,” she says while looking at me seriously.

I laugh, and reply “Are you kidding?” She shakes her head no, “I need your solemn vow you while never tell anyone.”

“I suppose if I must,” I take her hand and interlock our pinkies. “However,” I say while I lift our interlocked pinkies toward me, “I must know the name of the woman who holds this most secret of secrets that isn’t really a secret.”

She separates our hands and curtsies, “Juliette Kriffke, at your service.”

“Mark Andreas Sheppard,” I play along, take her hand and kiss her knuckles, “at yours.”

“Mark, come back we have to finish this,” P.J. yells from where he stands with Alaine.

“Coming,” I turn back to say bye and thank Juliette, but she is gone…


	6. Chapter 6

Jim’s P.O.V

“I can’t believe you idjits think this is a good idea,” I say as I try to dissuade the group from continuing in their search.

“You don’t understand Jim, we have to do this. We already got people in the hiring department to send over some resumes for women that fit the description that Misha gave me, and we have it narrowed down to… 42 possible candidates,” Richard attempted to explain to me.

“Oh, so there is only 42 possible ways for this to fail!” I yell.

“We agree,” Jenson spoke for both himself and Jared.

“Now hey,” Misha interrupted to say, “I agreed with you guys before, but maybe we just need to meet her. I mean you guys have seen the answers to some of these questions on the resume. Most of these women at least are nerdy or crazy intelligent, which is definitely something Mark would be into. Plus, she works here which would help with his travel.”

“I’m sure Mark would also like it if you treat him like the 50-year-old he is!” I point out.

“Yes, but if this pans out I’m sure that he will quickly forgive all of us,” Richard responds.

“You better hope,” I say as a take a glance around the room. We are all in Jenson’s trailer. Richard would say we are isolating ourselves from “distractions,” but really, we are hiding from Mark. On the couch across from my seat is Rob and Richard, next to them is Jared, and then Jensen and Misha. They are all sifting through resumes saved from intern hires. I didn’t ask how Richard got these, and honestly, I don’t even want to know. I’m not helping so much as critiquing and criticizing, but it’s nice to hang with some of the gang. Kim and Alaine were too clever to do this part, but said to include them later once the girl was found. They said that the mystery woman would probably take better to them as oppose to Richard jumping all over her. I am inclined to agree. It’s not that I don’t agree that we all need to be there for Mark, but I think these guys are going about it ALL wrong. From the perspective of a guy with two divorces under my belt we shouldn’t be treating him like a toddler, but giving him a little normal. Anyway, I just hope this doesn’t end up completely backfiring. Yep, we are screwed.

 

Juliette’s P.O.V

Mark Sheppard talked to me, Mark Sheppard talked to me… who, me, Mark Sheppard talked to me!!!! It had been a couple of days since that particular moment, but I was still on the high. I know Athena would be pissed that I left without saying goodbye, but then again, she would probably be more upset I didn’t jump him in his trailer. I really need new friends. Speaking of new friends, I should probably respond to Aria’s text she sent earlier.

I start heading to the break room to go grab my sandwich and Earl Grey Keurig pod while I pull out my cell.

“So, have you talked to Mark again?” she had typed.

“No!! I doubt he would recognize me even if he did,” I typed back.

I finish my lunch, and take my travel mug of tea and head back towards set. Once I get there, I notice Mark standing by the snack table.

“Bollocks!” he mutters.

I can’t help but giggle at this, it is just too perfect for any fangirl to handle in person. I don’t know why, but I feel an overwhelming need to go over there and see what is bothering him. Probably just hormones.

“Excuse me, Mr. Sheppard, but I couldn’t help but notice you seem in a bit of trouble. Can I help?” I ask.

“Oh, Juliette,” he says surprised, “I have been looking for you since you left that day.”

“I’ve been here,” I say. “Is there anything you need now?”

“I’m fine, there just is never any tea here.”

“I made some tea with my lunch if you would like some,” I tell him.

“I could never do that,” he responds.

“It’s no problem,” I say while I pour some in his empty coffee cup.

“I didn’t think Americans liked tea very much. At least not hot.”

“I am full of surprises,” I say.

“And secrets evidently,” he finishes. As I turn to walk away, he touches my shoulder and I turn around.

“Say, there is one more thing you could give me. Only if you would be interested in perhaps talking some more. Your number perhaps…?”


	7. Chapter 7

Juliette’s P.O.V

“Ahhhh, is that him?” Aria yells from across the room. She must have heard my Supernatural ringtone go off.

“Yes!” I call back from the couch. I don’t know if I have talked about Aria yet, but here we go. Quick version:

  * She has long, blond hair.
  * She is a law student in Vancouver, but she is also from the U.S.
  * She is basically the opposite of Athena, and therefore me, but we work.



Anyway, she had been badgering me about my relationship with Mark since we started texting after I gave him my number. That was roughly 2 weeks ago, and we hadn’t gone a day without communicating since.

“So, you text constantly, you see each other all the time, and I doubt if you think independently anymore, but you won’t go on a date with him?” She asks as she plops onto the couch with some popcorn and my Aero Bar.

“It’s not that I WON’T, it’s that he hasn’t asked me yet,” I explain while grabbing my candy bar.

“Come on, it’s the 21st century. You just haven’t bucked up the courage to ask the love of your life on one teeny, insignificant date,” she says.

“Regardless of that fact, maybe it’s as petty as I want the “love of my life,” as you say, to ask ME on a date. To avoid rejection of course,” I stress.

“Whatever; your loss. Just read the text.” I look down at my phone to see a message from “C.C.C.” or “Canton. Crowley. Cecil.” Yes, I put his name in my phone as three of his characters…Sue me! Moving on, I swipe the message notification to see the text:

“Hello Girl.” This may seem weird, but he started doing it after I confessed that his line “Hello Boys” is probably one of my favorite quotes of all time. He just tweaked it for me. I am in love…

“Hello Boy,” I type back.

“How would you like to come over to my place and watch some Sherlock with me? I promise I won’t make fun of you when you yell at the t.v.” he says. It’s happening…he asked me out. Well, not out, but to his house. Is it a date? Is it just a friend thing? What do I do?! I can’t breathe…. okay, focus Juliette, you got this…

“That sounds fun, sure! :)” What was I thinking! An exclamation point and a smiley face!!! He has probably already called the police and reported me as a stalker. I am going to jail, and my life is over.

“Great! We can go straight from work tomorrow. I will drive us. Can’t wait! ;)” Winky face! Is that like ‘OMG, I am already madly in love with you and want you to carry my children,’ or is that like ‘I’m British and adorable and I send winky faces to all of my friends because I am so hot I can get away with it.’ I am going to need lessons before tomorrow…


	8. Chapter 8

Mark’s P.O.V

‘I can do this,’ is what I have been chanting in my head ever since Juliette and I got into my car after work today. We left relatively early, at about 8, after not working together all day. It’s not that I’m nervous per say, okay I am absolutely nervous, but I am more afraid of what will happen after today. I already know that I enjoy her company, but I wouldn’t be surprised if I could date this young woman, or even love her. The problem is she is just too perfect. What I mean to say is, she is only 21 and I am 50. She dreams of hopefully building her career, and I wish for children and to continue building up my already established career. She has all the time in the world still to meet someone and plan her family, and I already have a marriage under my belt. If we do get anywhere, I just don’t know if she will want to put up with the “perks” of dating a celebrity also. Maybe before Supernatural, but now I get recognized more frequently, and I would hate to throw her into the spotlight…

Wait! What am I talking about. We haven’t even been on a date yet. I’m jumping way ahead. Let’s just watch some Sherlock, see where things go, and if tonight I have fun then I will see what she wants. There we go. That will work!

As I finish having my minor, internal panic attack we pull up at my place. I turn off the car, pop out, and jog to her side to open the door.

“Why thank you,” she says, “You know, I can open doors all on my own though. I am a strong, independent woman."

“I know, but I am trying to make a good impression,” I respond.

“You already have,” she answers.

I smile as I lead her up the walkway and to my front door. I open it and usher her into the front hall.

“Welcome to my home away from home,” I say.

“It’s beautiful,” she almost whispers.

“Thanks. This is where I have taken to staying when I am shooting up here. It’s more comfortable than staying in a hotel for months on end you know.” I had started renting a flat after I became a more regular guest on Supernatural.

“It is absolutely spectacular. Plus, it must be nice not having to share with a roommate. I have one, and while I love her, I wish I didn’t have to make a t.v. schedule, or juggle bill splitting, or laundry days. You know the drill,” she says.

“Oh, I can remember my youth. Sharing rooms with band mates and all,” I laugh.

“I forgot you started off your career by being a drummer,” she says.

“Not many people do, unless you happen to have liked those band or are a fan of myself. Are you a fan, or do you just know because of work?” I ask.

“There are two possible answers, a) I could try to act cool and not creepy and say that the only reason I know things about your career is because I happen to intern at the set of where you film your show , or b) I could be completely honest and say you have been my favorite actor since I saw you in Firefly and then later when I recognized you in Monk,” she answered.

“Woah, you watched Firefly?” I asked surprised.

“I was only nine, but I thought the show was so cool.”

“You were nine! I must have been…38,” I say sort of downcast.

“Does that bug you? The age difference, I mean,” she asks.

“To be honest, a little,” she lowers her head and looks upset, “No, I mean, oh bugger all! I’m just afraid that it will bother you. I’m just going to say that I really do enjoy talking to you and I don’t want you to wake up one day and realize that you are dating someone most likely older than your own father and you hate me for it,” I practically rant at her.

“Dating, are we dating?” she asks, looking shocked.

“Is that all you heard,” I scoff.

“No, I heard the rest. I just disregarded it because it is ridiculous. I know I am younger than you, but in the grand scheme of things does that matter. If I like you and you like me, why does it matter,” she answers.

“Um, well. When you put it like that I guess it doesn’t technically matter what anyone says, but do you think you can handle being referred to as “Mark Sheppard’s girlfriend.”

“Getting a little full of yourself there chap,” she giggles.

“No, what I mean is…” I try to explain but she skips up to me and kisses me on the cheek.

“How about we finish our first date because that’s what I hope this is, and then we decide whether we are all in. Sound okay?” she asks.

“Perfect,” I respond…


	9. chapter 9

Kim’s P.O.V

“Those idiots can’t do anything right,” I say to Alaine.

“In their defense, they did narrow the list of girls to five candidates, and we did tell them that we would talk to them when they figured out who the girl was,” she tells me.

“Yeah, but that was when I had no hope that they would even get a name. Let alone actually narrow the list down. Now, we are stuck running around trying to find these girls, to what, to interview them and see how compatible they would be,” I try to reason.

“Look,” she says, “we only have one more girl to interview and then we can go back to the guys and say they need to drop it.”

“Fine,” I relent, “but you owe me dinner after this.” We look around the set we have up for the day before realizing that maybe she is at lunch. Then, we go to the break room and there she is. She is sitting down, eating a sandwich, and a dead ringer for the woman in the picture the guys sent us. I take a look at Alaine, nod, and we head over.

“Hey,” Alaine says as we sit down next to her. She takes one look at us, and promptly chokes briefly on her bite.

“We’re sorry,” I say as I try to apologize.

“Oh, it’s fine,” she chokes out, “I just didn’t expect anyone to be sitting in front of me. Let alone those people to be celebrities.”

“It’s not that big a deal, we just wanted to talk to you about something,” Alaine explains.

“Have I done something wrong?” She asks, obviously frightened.

“No, you are fine. We just have to ask if you are Juliette Kriffke, and if you, in fact, were the woman that accidentally knocked into Misha a couple weeks ago?” I ask.

“Yes, I am Juliette. It was an absolute accident. I told him that when it happened,” she explains.

“It’s no biggie. Misha doesn’t care. Basically, our friend Richard heard about you and has decided that you are “a perfect match” for one of our other friends,” Alaine tells her.

“Richard, like Speight Jr.!” she says.

“Yeah, so if you are interested then, I don’t know, we could tell you about him and you guys could meet up, or you could be in a relationship and in which case we leave you alone and act like nothing happened,” I say.

Juliette’s P.O.V.

All I can think about while Mrs. Rhodes is talking is about my date with Mark two days previous. After our conversation about the age difference and our feelings he had taken me into the living room and set up Netflix. He then pops into the kitchen and brings back popcorn and soda for us both. He turns on Sherlock, and from there we both get comfy on his couch with pillows and blankets he had set out. We started on opposite edges, but slowly and surely got closer and closer until I was practically cuddling onto his shoulder. It was so much fun! We laughed and talked about the show and how crazy smart Sherlock was. He didn’t even yell at me when I would talk through parts of the show! Well, he did, but it was all in fun and he did it while laughing, so I didn’t take it too personally. We both ended up falling asleep together on the couch during Series two, and when I woke up in the morning he fed me breakfast and coffee, then drove me home. Where I was quickly greeted by my crazed roommate and texts from Athena. Anyway, the main point is that with how amazing my relationship with Mark is going I don’t really want to jeopardize it by going on a date with whoever Mr. Speight though would be a good idea.

“I’m sorry, but I am currently in a relationship of sorts,” I tell Mrs. Rhodes and Mrs. Huffman.

“That’s fine. It was ridiculous anyway. Don’t feel bad at all. We wish you luck on your relationship. Now, if you excuse us, we have to go tell a group of nut jobs to go get lives…”


	10. Chapter 10

Juliette’s P.O.V

“You want me to go to what!” I shout.

“The season wrap party,” Mark responds, completely calm, “it will just be you, me, the cast from this season, and the crew.”

“I can’t go to the party with you. If I go with you, then everyone would know that we are together,” I try to reason with him.

“That is typically what happens when a man and a woman attend a party together and aren’t related. Plus, what is so bad about coming out as a couple. We have practically been dating for what, two months now. That is assuming you count our relationship’s start as the night of our first date. What is so bad with me getting to show you off as mine,” he responds.

“Well, for starters we aren’t technically dating since we never said we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Also, “the cast” as you so eloquently put it are filled with celebrities who are far superior to me. Do you really want to show off your intern, female companion to a whole bunch of famous people?” I explain.

“You’re right,” he says, “I don’t want to show off my intern, female companion. I want to show off my intelligent, strong, beautiful girlfriend to my friends and coworkers.” He then walks over to where I am sitting and kisses my forehead.

We had taken to meeting in his trailer while at work in the hopes of getting to spend some time together. We would eat lunch, talk, and generally just spend time together whenever we could. It was so hard outside of work since his schedule was always irregular because of shooting, and my place is always filled with my roommate.

“Oh, so we are boyfriend and girlfriend now,” I tease.

“Only if you want to be I guess,” he says nonchalantly.

“I mean, I guess you are good enough. You are no Misha Collins or Jeffrey Dean Morgan, but I could see myself dating you,” I respond. I had started trying to make him jealous after he teased me when I let slip I thought Misha was cute, and had loved John Winchester.

“I would watch it, or I will steal your soul one of these times,” he faux-threatens. It is made even funnier by the fact he is still in costume from earlier.

“That would require me to kiss you and make a deal. I am not nearly so stupid as to accept a crossroads deal. Especially not from the shifty King of Hell.”

“You haven’t even seen shifty yet,” he says as he leaps at me and pulls me in for a hug. I instantly start cracking up and can’t stop for several seconds.

“So, while I have you here,” he says while still hugging me, “will you go to the party with me?”

“Just the cast and crew?” I ask.

“Just the cast and crew,” he answers.

“Okay, but on one condition. No pictures on social media! I am okay with your friends knowing about us since they are your friends and my friends know, but I am not ready for anyone else knowing,” I say.

“Deal, but you know, all deals must be sealed with a kiss,” he says slyly.

“I would hate to not fulfil my contract, “I say as I lean in…


	11. Chapter 11

Jim’s P.O.V

Season wrap parties are always extremely fun, but have an undertone of sadness. That undertone is often due to the fact that season finales are always a bit ambiguous as often bigger characters may have just left the show, through either death or want, and the continuance of most shows will be decided in the next coming months. However, it is always nice to get together and just think about past experiences and future endeavors.

This particular party was shaping up to be even more fun given what I knew about what was about to happen. Mark had texted me earlier to inform me that he was planning on bringing a girl to the party, and he wanted me to text him once everyone was there. I was super excited for him and, I’ll admit even more excited to see everyone’s reaction to it. Especially Richard’s. This is gonna be good!

Juliette’s P.O.V

“And you are absolutely sure that I don’t look stupid,” I ask Mark for the 100th time.

“I already told you, you look gorgeous,” he replies.

I had decided on a plain white t-shirt with a nice leather jacket on top, plain dark jeans and knee high black boots. I also have a beautiful sapphire necklace that Mark got me for our 5-month anniversary. I told him he was ridiculous and that wasn’t even a thing, but he was adamant that he had to give it to me and that he would make up a holiday just for a reason. I am thankful for him giving it to me, but it makes me uncomfortable when he spends a lot of money on me since I can’t do the same. He says that it doesn’t matter, but to me it does.

Moving on, I return to the real world just as Mark is pulling up in the parking lot. We are at a nice club-type place that the producers rented out for tonight. We get out and I can’t help but do a once over of Mark before we go in. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a dark grey and black scarf tied around his neck. He is also wearing a faux-leather jacket similar to mine, and dark grey pants. The view is very nice, if I do say so myself.

As we reach the front door, Mark opens it and then puts his arm around my shoulder and escorts me inside. I let him lead me into the large open area that has been set up with decorations and colored lights. The room is packed with a whole bunch of people that I recognize from work, and some I don’t. In the front of the room there is an elevated platform. I am assuming that this will be used for announcements, and probably singing where this group is concerned. From there he takes me up the front of the room right next to the stage. There, at a table, is Richard, Jenson, Jared, Misha, Kim, Alaine, Jim, and Rob. We hover a little way away from the table, up until Marks phone beeps and then we commence our walk up to it. I’m guessing Mark had Jim text him when to arrive.

He takes me up right to the table and says, “Hello to you all. I would like to introduce my girlfriend Juliette. Juliette, here is the gang.”

Everyone is quiet and then Richard spit-takes his drink all over me…


	12. Chapter 12

Juliette’s P.O.V

“Oh my God, I am so sorry,” Richard quickly says once he realizes what he has done.

“It’s fine, I’m just gonna…run to the bathroom.” I turn and high tale it to the restroom sign towards the far wall.

Mark’s P.O.V

“Way to go Richard,” I say, quite a bit pissed off.

“Well, what did you want from me Mark. You walk up with your arm around a girl and announce, out of the blue I might add, that you two are dating. I am totally going to be a little surprised,” he says.

“Especially since Beevus and the Buttheads over here were trying to set you up with the very same girl,” Kim adds.

“What!” I shout.

“Basically, that day a couple months ago I was running late, your girlfriend knocked into me and spilled her coffee. She apologized and we went our separate ways. I told this story to Richard later and he was absolutely convinced for some reason that this girl would be your way to get over your ex. We spent the next couple weeks gathering information trying to hunt this woman down. We narrowed it down, and Kim and Alaine went to interview her so to speak. I guess they didn’t do a great job, being as you two are already dating,” Misha explains.

“Hey!” Alaine yells. “We did a great job. It’s not our fault that the relationship this girl was in was already with Mark.”

“” This girl’s” name is Juliette,” I shout. As loud as I can without drawing attention. I take a quick breath to calm down, and then continue. “I appreciate what you guys were trying to do, but next time I would greatly appreciate it if you could mind your own damn business. I am a grown man and can handle myself. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go find my GIRLFRIEND, and try to apologize for how my so called “friends” have stalked her and now spit on her.” Once I finish I turn towards the direction Juliette left in and go into the crowd to try to find her. The last thing I hear is Jim saying, “Told you so.”

Juliette’s P.O.V

‘It’s fine. You are fine,’ I tell myself while I weave through partiers on my way to the restroom. It’s not like Mr. Speight intentionally spit on you. He was just surprised. They obviously didn’t know. Does that mean that they don’t like me though? Why didn’t Mark mention anything? I mean, I wanted us to be a secret, but he didn’t mention anything at all. Not even a single date.

I push the bathroom door open and violently grab paper towels out of the dispenser. I get them a little wet and start dabbing at my shirt. I don’t know why I am even trying. My shirt is white. I jump when there is a knock at the door.

“Juliette, are you okay?” It’s Mark.

“Yeah,” I say weakly. “Just, trying to save my shirt.”

“Please darling, just come out.” I take a couple calming breaths and slowly walk out of the restroom.

“I am so sorry that that happened to you. Richard is so sorry it happened. He didn’t expect the news. Turn out the daft bugger has been trying to set us up the whole time. Since you accidently bumped into Misha turns out. I guess we really were meant to be huh,” he jokes.

“So meant to be that you didn’t even mention me to them,” I reply coldly.

“Hey, you were the one that wanted to keep us a secret,” he retorts.

“Did it ever occur to you that I just assumed your friends might know something though. Mine do!” Now I am yelling.

“Look, I didn’t come here to fight. You can’t just get upset at me because something didn’t go your way. I’m sorry that they acted the way they did, but it’s not like any of them said anything offensive to you. It was just a mistake.”

I want to still be upset with him, but I can’t. Truth is, I am taking it out on him.

“I’m sorry. I’m just being insecure and I took it out on you. Can we start over?” I ask.

“Sure,” he says. “Want my jacket to cover the alcohol stain. It’s not typically the look you want projected to your coworkers,” he laughs.

“Hardy har har, smart arse,” I say sarcastically. He hands me his jacket anyway. It slides right over mine, if just a little tight in the arms because of the leather on leather.

“Such horrid language from such a pretty girl,” he replies.

“Just shut up and dance with me, Brit…”


	13. Chapter 13

Juliette’s P.O.V

I am on cloud nine. After Mark and I cleared up all of my fears last night, everything was perfect. We went back to the table and we all talked, and now we’re good. They asked about our relationship and how long we had been together. There were lots of shocked faces when we told them six months, but they got over it once I explained why I had wanted to keep it a secret. Everyone of them was very supportive and understanding, which makes sense I guess since they have all been through it, and asked that I “chill the fuck out” as Jenson said and call them by their first names. That’ll take some getting used to, but let’s just hope that things keep going smoothly.

_Beep Beep Beep_

I want to take whoever invented alarm clocks out back so I can shoot them. I know it’s my fault I stayed up so late partying and then stayed up even later thinking, but so what! I shouldn’t be punished for my choices. Yes, I realize what I just said.

“Juliette!!!!!!” Aria screams all of a sudden. I jump out of bed and run into her room. She is sitting up in her bed with her hair in rollers and her face covered in a green face mask, I presume. She also has one of those horrendous nose Band-Aid looking things on, and her phone in her hand.

“Did you happen to look in a mirror this morning because I would scream too,” I say through my laughter.

“You won’t be laughing when you see this,” she says quietly.

“See what,” I almost shout as I launch myself at her phone. I yank it out of her hand to see she has Twitter open. That doesn’t surprise me since that is one of the parts of her morning routine. I’m super confused as to why she would show me a picture of some party, a celebrity one if I had to guess through the darkness of the picture, but I understand once I look a little closer.

“Is that me?!” I scream at the top of my lungs.

In the front of the picture I see a dark and blurry picture of Mark and an intern I recognize from around set, but the background is what concerns me. It’s a picture of me and what I believe to be Misha’s hand. It isn’t that bad a picture of me to be frank. I am laughing and my hair looks good and everything. The biggest concern is…

“Whose jacket is that?” Aria asks.

“Oh my God! It’s Mark’s! Richard accidentally spit his drink on me and Mark gave me his jacket to cover the stain.”

“I’m sure you will be fine. So yeah, there is a picture on Twitter of you, but it’s not like Mark posted it or anything. Just this stupid intern with, like what, a couple hundred followers. I’m sure no one will even notice. You aren’t famous, and the picture is crap. Look, he didn’t even tag you. I wouldn’t worry about it,” she says.

‘Yeah,’ I think. It’s not really all that scandalous. Oh, I’m wearing his jacket. It’s not that big a deal. Who is even going to recognize it. I just need to calm down and go along with my day…

I decide to send Mark a quick text warning him about the picture, and he responds by saying about the same thing that Aria did. Keep going, and don’t worry about it…

That plan lasted until that night. I am making dinner when I hear my cell ringing. The Harry Potter theme is playing, which means it could only be Athena. I turn the burner off and jog to answer it.

“Hey,” I say.

“Go to DailyMail on Snapchat now!” She yells.

‘Uh oh,’ I think as I sprint to my room to do it. I flop on my bed and, quick as I can, pull it up. I click through the articles until I see what she must be talking about. Right there, is the picture from this morning. The caption reads, “Crowley found love? Intern posts pic of him and Mark Sheppard, but is the girl in back wearing Sheppard’s jacket?” In the bottom corner is a clearer picture of Mark with someone else cropped out, and Mark is wearing his jacket.

“Shit!” I scroll up and skim the article. Basically, somebody working at DailyMail was following the intern’s twitter since he works at the show. When miscellaneous employee saw this picture after who knows how many pictures of Mark and the cast he noticed me in the back and told his editor. Now, my face is pasted all over Snapchat for everyone to see! They don’t know who I am yet, but they have reached out to the show for comment, but have received no word. Just as I finish reading, my phone rings…


	14. Chapter 14

Mark’s P.O.V

Nothing better than starting the day off already in trouble. Juliette and I are currently sitting in front of the office of a Miss. Elizabeth Kore. She is the quick as a whip, marketing executive currently in charge of the cast of Supernatural. She was hired to handle situations just like this. To this day, I don’t know if she has ever had to deal with a problem quite like this with the cast. After DailyMail picked up the story, all the other paparazzi papers were quick to follow. By that night, nobody had figured out who Juliette was, but “Mark Sheppard’s mystery girl” was trending and everyone and their cousins had already started the smear campaign. To top it all off, I was officially banned from all social media and public outings until I could meet with Miss. Kore to discuss a strategy. Not to mention the fact I couldn’t contact Juliette either. Suffice to say I was angry at being treated like some toddler, and now I’m sure Juliette is angry at me for having to abandon her affectively in a pool full of man eating sharks. It was one thing when we were secretive because Juliette was afraid of people knowing about her, but so far no one knows exactly who she is and they are still being nasty.

Turns out it isn’t the fact that I am dating so soon after my divorce, or even that we kept it a secret. No, people are having a problem with Juliette in and of itself. They hate that she is so young, they hate that no one recognizes her, they hate that she is dating me instead of one of “Team Free Will,” and most of all, they hate that she hasn’t said anything yet. I would love to just tell everyone to get over it, make a big appearance and just let the story fade, but the problem is that everything that happens has to be on Juliette’s terms. My biggest fear is that she will decide that the media circus is too much and leave, but right now I just have to bite my tongue and put my heart in her hand.

I turn to reach out to grab Juliette’s hand, to hopefully reassure her, but the door opens to reveal Miss. Kore.

“You two seemed to have royally screwed up then,” Miss. Kore announces.

“Excuse me, but we cannot control everything that is posted on the Internet,” I try to defend Juliette and myself.

“No, but you two were the only two that could control this story, and you decided to live in your perfect, little bubble and now we have to clean up the mess after it popped, which it always does. So first, I have to advise that Miss. Kriffke makes a statement. We can do it through CW, but most importantly we will have to make it a formal release of just some vague information about your relationship. We will reveal your name, your job, and then after that you two will go to some public something together, probably an interview, and we will tell the fairytale. Everyone loves a fairytale,” she says, all very matter-of-fact.

I turn and see Juliette with tears in her eyes and her mouth wide open. “We have to say all of that, “she says meekly.

“Yeah,” Miss. Kore responds. “If we don’t then the media will inevitably find all this out anyway. At least if we reveal it then we can control the narrative. We can paint you as the coworkers who just couldn’t stay away from the pull of true love, instead of the gold-digging, older man loving whore that seduced Mr. Sheppard here in order to improve her own ambitions in a very competitive work environment like what people are currently thinking.” At this Juliette stand up, says a quick “excuse me,” and runs from the room.

I stand up quickly and yell, “Was that really necessary! We haven’t done anything wrong.”

“If Miss. Kriffke can’t even hear me quote what will be said, imagine what will happen when reporters are screaming in her face the same thing, only with cameras. I know you may hate me, and I’m sure you don’t want to put her through this, but that is the world you live in. Either she is getting on the bus with us, or it will ram her down,” she states in an absolute monotone. I would love to say that I screamed at her and threw a huge fit that made her see the error of her ways, but sadly all I could do was nod. As awful as it is, she was right. If Juliette didn’t do all of these things, the media would still find out, and then they would get to write public opinion however they want. Some may dig for the truth, but at the end of the day, drama sells. I tell Miss. Kore I will be back with Juliette’s response, and I run out the door after her. With Juliette’s lead, I doubt for a second if I will even be able to locate her, but then I remember something she said at the beginning of our relationship. She once said that her favorite place on set was my trailer. I would like to think it is because of me, but I know she really just enjoys the quiet place to think. With how hectic the studio can be, especially with her busy job, she likes to escape to my space for a secluded place to stretch out and read fanfiction on her phone. She thinks I don’t know, but I do.

I start heading in that direction, and in no time at all I am there. I open the door to see her curled in a ball next to the couch. I sit down next to her and just sit there for a second. I don’t want to invade her space if she doesn’t want me to, but soon enough she is snuggling her head into the crook of my arm.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, or that I am in any way embarrassed about us,” she says after a couple minutes.

“What do you…,” I start to say when she cuts me off by saying, “You are afraid that I won’t want to be with you because of all the attention we will get.”

“How can you read my mind?” I ask smirking at her.

“It’s my gift,” she replies, “but seriously, don’t worry about that. I am 100% sure that you are the perfect boyfriend. No matter what happens, I want you to know I have never questioned if this relationship is worth it. I’m just not used to everybody looking at a picture of me and judging me for it. Usually, when people start judging me I have fallen, or said something stupid, but I have been responsible in some way. These people don’t even know my name and they are already judging.” She snuggles even more into my chest.

“I know darling,” I say. “People can be cruel, but the most important thing to remember is that they don’t know the real you. Anything they say is irrelevant because at the end of the day the opinions that matter come from the people that can judge the whole you, and not just a snapshot.” She leans up and pecks me on the lips.

“How did you get so good at this? We have only been together for a couple of months and already you can make me feel better,” she says.

“Well, with all of the falling you do, I had to get proficient quick,” I tease. I lean down and give her one last deep kiss before I start getting up. I then help her up before giving her a big hug. I look at her one more time as she is leaving the trailer, just to get one last look at this amazing woman. She turns back to look at me, blushes after catching me watching her, and gives me a nod of her head. I understand what she means, so I leave the trailer and head back towards the offices. I knock once on the door that says, ‘Marketing Executive: Elizabeth Kore’, peep in my head and say “We’re in…”


	15. Chapter 15

Aria’s P.O.V

I need backup. There is no way I am going to be able to fix Juliette. Ever since that picture came out, things have gone from bad to worse.

After Mark and Juliette’s meeting with Miss. Marketing, or whatever her real name is, they made a statement which shared with the world Juliette’s name, what her job was, and basically a short paragraph about her 6 months with Mark. Almost instantly, a group of women, I will call them the bitch clique, came out on Twitter and bashed Juliette into next week. They started attacking her and saying things like she was only with him for his money, or to further her career, or mostly because she wants to be famous. For him, they have been saying she is a rebound, just a pretty face, or satisfying his ego.

I have to admit, that in the beginning of their relationship I would have been the Head Bitch in Charge of the bitch clique. Unlike those sad, lonely people however, I was more concerned about my friend. I didn’t want Juliette to end up getting into this relationship thinking that Mark loved her, and then her getting dumped when he got bored. Especially since she has had a crush on him since we moved in together, and before that she has said, so if they broke up I could just see how bad that would crush her. We might have started as just roommates, but now I would consider her my best friend. After seeing them together and meeting Mark, I am sure that they are perfect for each other. I ship them… Mariette forever!!!!

Anyway, the reason I am currently stressed all comes from those Tweets I mentioned earlier. Juliette is not handling this new-found fame well. After she saw the reaction to her and Mark, she has locked herself in her room and won’t come out. Mark tried to get in, but the only people she will interact with are me and Athena. Unfortunately, Athena is still in America, so I am alone in this ravine. Speaking of the recluse, I should probably force feed her now. Not actually! I just need to go give her food because she won’t even get up for that. She has just been laying in bed watching Ghost Adventures. That is how I now she is a goner. She couldn’t hate that show more if she tried, but she turned it on so I would stay in the room. Another sign that she is closer to crazy than usual, she never really minds being alone. At least, she didn’t use to.

I walked down the hall to her room, knock once, then open. She is exactly where I left her, laying on her back, face staring directly up, in her Tweety Bird pj’s. They are the same type as my Strawberry Shortcake ones. Don’t judge, I loved that bitch when I was younger. I hand her a pb and j sandwich and a package of Reese’s cups. They always help me when I am feeling sad. I sit on the end of her bed and sit down the plate on the tray next to her.

“Buttie, lunch time,” I nudge her leg. I know that looks weird, but I call her that instead of buddy because we are friends, and friends do that sort of stuff.

“Um hum,” Juliette responds.

“Using all those SAT/ACT words I see,” I respond.

“Thanks!” She says sarcastically.

“Come on, I understand that this suck, but it isn’t going to get any better unless you get up and face it.”

“Logically, I know that, but then I think about facing Mark, so I stay in bed,” she explains.

“Looking at Mark’s face was never a problem before,” I say, trying to get her to laugh.

“Now, he is just a reminder of how for 6 months I had the perfect relationship, and now I am going to ruin his life by making everyone hate him because I am average and he is incredible and talented,” she says.

“You are incredible too,” I respond.

“Thanks, you’re a great friend,” she smiles at me then turns on her side, facing away from me.

“When you’re ready to talk I’m here, and so is Mark,” I remind her as I leave her room and shut the door behind me.

“And so is my secret weapon,” I whisper as I head towards the couch.

As I reach it, I click send on the text and throw my white star, covered black phone case clad phone onto the cushion next to me. ‘Get ready Juliette,’ I think. ‘You can’t hide from all three of us…’


	16. Chapter 16

Athena’s P.O.V

‘I am excited, nervous, anxious, and about to scream from how incredible this is. It’s more intense than Comic Con.’ Okay, breath, this is not the way that someone named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom should behave. I mean, I was actually named after my mom’s friend’s cat, but semantics. The reason I am going crazy right now is because I am currently in a taxi on the way to my best friend Juliette’s apartment so Aria, myself, and CROWLEY HIMSELF can try to make her feel better about what she is going through with the media.

Once I finally calm down enough to stop thinking about the fact I am about to meet Mark FREAKING Sheppard, the taxi is pulling up at the building and I see him standing outside. To anyone else, he would probably just look like an average guy in a hat and sunglasses, but I can see the dragon tattoos peaking out from his shirt sleeves, and I instantly know it is him. Juliette has sent me numerous texts, novels really, describing them inch by inch. The first time she saw him shirtless I though I was going to have to make this trip to attend her funeral. She is quite literally the craziest person I have ever met, but in an endearing sort of way. I come off as edgy because of my dark clothing, streaked hair, and my love of alternative music, but I am not actually all that dark. I’m more of a fangirl then emo, and shy if I don’t know you. Enough about me though. We pull up at the curb, and Mark walks over and opens the door.

“Athena,” he says as he grabs my hand and helps me out of the cab. “It’s great to meet you. I’m sorry for the disguise,” he gestures to the hat and sunglasses, “but all Juliette and I need is for someone to catch me here. I must say, you are prettier in person than in photos.”

I have to remind myself that other people typically appreciate when you respond when they talk, but eventually I force out, “A whore is a whore is a whore.” ‘WHAT IN THE WORLD POSSESSED ME TO SAY THAT! I must hate myself. It’s been a secret until now, but I have actually hated myself since my birth and my brain has now decided to revolt and ruin my life. I refocus and notice that Mark is standing there laughing.

“Now I see why Juliette and you are such close friends. I suppose we should head upstairs then. Unless of course there are demons,” he teases. I grab one of my bags, and he grabs the other and we start towards the door. If I can’t calm down we are going to have to skip to “Plan D for dumbass.”

Once we reach the door, Mark knocks and we stand there as we hear shuffling from inside the apartment. The door swings open and Aria stands there, obviously frazzled.

“Thank god!” she whispers shouts.

“The cavalry has arrived,” I say. She escorts us in and Mark takes my bag out of my hand and sets it on the table.

“So, what’s the plan,” I ask, still whispering.

“I have no idea, but if anyone is going to figure this out we can,” she says.

“Juliette was saying something about you guys appearing at convention or something,” I tell Mark. “Maybe we could use that in some way.”

“Elizabeth wanted us to, but after Juliette and the public’s reaction to our statement, she is far from ready to appear in front of the people behind the screens,” he explains.

“Effectively, we need to convince her that it doesn’t matter what people think. She is afraid of how Mark’s career will be impacted by this.” Aria says.

“Actually, what would really help is if she did an appearance,” I say.

“How?” Mark asks.

“We all know her. She is smart, funny, and can charm anyone after a while. If she got in front of a crowd or cameras, maybe she could do that for all of the harpies online.”

“The only way that is going to happen is if she is tricked into it.” Aria says.

 “What is a situation that could get Juliette emotional enough that she would speak her mind?” I ponder out loud. We all stand there for a second before Mark starts smiling.

“What would happen if, say, Juliette heard something not so nice about our relationship.” He says.

“Are you blind, what caused this mess to begin with.” Aria says, looking confused and concerned.

“No, I mean, what if I was on stage and someone starting attacking me directly about this. You know, if my career was put into question,” he explains.

“Juliette would go ballistic. She would probably march up to the person and put them in their place, or kill them.” I say.

“How do we get her out of her room though, and what will Juliette do to us when she figures it out?” Aria asks.

“Let me figure that part out.” I say. “Aria, I need you to find someone that will let us script a question they can ask Mark. Mark, do you think you can get whoever is in charge to agree to this?” He nods his head.

“No problem. I will just explain to Richard and Robbie what is going on. My first convention is in two weeks, so we can do it there. Medium crowd, not much press except for cell phones. Perfect atmosphere.” He says.

“Good. This will take lots more planning, but if we pull this off, we could relatively fix the problem. Once Juliette sees a positive reaction to you guys then she will be stronger when dealing with anyone who doesn’t. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a best friend I need to say hello to...”


	17. Chapter 17

Juliette’s P.O.V  
“This one didn’t even spell atrocious right. Next time you want to critique someone’s appearance, make sure every word is right,” I yell to Athena from the couch.

I know I am being extremely annoying to bother her and Aria, but I can’t make myself care. I also know that reading all of the hate on the internet isn’t healthy, but, in case you missed it the first time, I don’t care. All I want to do is keep myself at home and away from everyone but Athena and Aria. Watch some bad t.v. and try to ignore the fact I haven’t seen my boyfriend, if we are even still together, and also ignoring the fact that I will probably be fired any day and have to go home to my disappointed parents. Right now, I am on temporary leave approved by the head office, but I don’t know if I can ever come back at this point. Just before I can say anything else about the less than eloquent tweets dissing me, Athena walks in to the room.

She is wearing dark grey pants, a deep purple shirt, and a yellowish-brown pinstriped jacket. She has a wig on that reaches to her shoulders and is extremely curly. In addition to that she is holding a wand.

“Well Sirius, it’s nice to see you,” I jest.

“Thank God, you know who I am,” she responds. “I would have been heartbroken if you hadn’t known.”

“I may not like him, but I could pick Padfoot out of a line up,” I tell her.

“Why aren’t you dressed yet?” she asks me.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I ask back.

“Come on, I hop on a plane and fly over 7 hours to have you sit on the couch for the two weeks that I have been here and do nothing. No, you are going to get your butt up, get into costume, and take me to the convention downtown,” she explains to me.

“I can’t go,” I say. “The cast is going to be there.”

“Bull, you don’t want to go. I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice. I am playing the card.”

“No,” I reply. “Don’t you dare. You don’t get to play the fangirl friend card. You put that card back in the deck.”

“Sorry, already pulled it.” She mimics the action of pulling a card out of a deck. She then walks in front of me, and puts the imaginary card in my hand. 

“Come on Moony, let’s go get into some mischief…”


	18. Chapter 18

Juliette’s P.O.V  
Even though I don’t want to be here, I have to admit that Athena has very good taste. I am wearing brown pants, a grey-brown shirt, a brown blazer, and matching tie. I also have on some wizard’s robes and a wand. She even helped me apply scars to my face to sell his werewolf side. My hair is in a bun and parted to give me the appearance of swoop bangs similar to Remus Lupin’s. If I wasn’t so anti-social right now I would even be excited.

I leave my musing long enough to get pushed inside the convention center. I catch myself and begin my perusal of my new surroundings. There are signs everywhere pointing to different areas that have been set up based on what fandom is there. Almost instantly I see the Supernatural sign with a list of all of the times for meet and greets, autographs, and of course band time. I sigh, and then Athena grabs my shoulders and pulls me the opposite way towards the Harry Potter section. You got to love how no matter how long it has been since the first book came out, it is still represented at most conventions.  
We promptly spend the next few hours enjoying the sights and sounds of the Potterhead section. Just as we are about to head into the Whovian part, Athena sticks out her arm and stops me in my tracks. 

“Come on, let’s go to the Supernatural section.” She says.

“I don’t think there are English words that could possibly convey my distaste for that idea.” I tell her.

“Well, while you try to think of Enochian to tell me how you feel, we are going. No one will see you. They would have to not only be able to see you from the stage, but also know you even though you are in costume,” she explains. She then takes my hand and starts dragging me to the double doors leading to the auditorium where the panel is set up.  
“We don’t even have tickets…” I start to say, but as we reach the door, and the security guard, Athena reaches into her pocket and pulls out two passes. The guard checks them and then allows us through. She keeps dragging me all the way to our seats which are towards the back. I am in the aisle and Athena is on the inside. The chairs have been placed as to allow a walkway between the two groups of chairs. I slouch a little in my seat so if anybody on stage looks towards the ends they hopefully won’t recognize me. A couple minutes later Richard and Rob get on stage and play a quick song to get the crowd in the right mood. Then Richard takes the mic and calls out Jensen, Jared, and Misha. For the first few questions I am constantly looking around; paranoid that I will be recognized or called out, but as their time runs out I finally start to calm down. That is until “Team Free Will” leaves the stage and Richard announces the arrival of “The King of Hell.” Instantly, my whole-body tenses. This will be the first time I have seen Mark since the reveal of who I am. He comes out from behind the curtain and waves to the crowd. He looks good, if only a little tired. He is wearing dark pants and plain shoes, and his reddish-orange oasis shirt. I had completely neglected the fact that he would be having trouble with all of this too. Just as the guilt begins to take hold, he asks for questions. He then dismounts the stage and begin walking around the audience, as he does. They start off pretty tame, but quickly escalate to our relationship. He plays it cool, either answering swiftly or playing them off. The audience is eating it up, and he looks calm but I can tell that he is getting fed up fast. Mark’s time is almost up when a man almost directly across the aisle from me is handed the mic and stands up.

“Hello,” he starts somewhat meekly.

“Hello,” Mark mocks back, in the same weak fashion.

The guy laughs a little and grabs the back of his neck. “Sorry,” he says, “I’m a little nervous. One of my friends told me to tell you something, but I am a little afraid of how you will react.”

“From experience,” Mark replies, “I will most likely make fun of you a bit and then not respond.” The audience laughs.

“I think you’ll answer this,” the guy remarks. “I wanted to ask if Miss. Kriffke was a good lay.”

The whole room goes silent. At first, I don’t think what he said fully processed, and then I hear Mark ask, “What did you say?”

“I mean, come on, you are like a billion years old compared to her, and famous. I’m sure the first time you met she threw herself at you.”

“I don’t really appreciate what you are hinting at, and as such I won’t even dignify what you said with a response. I would like to ask you to leave.” Mark then turns around and walks back towards the stage.

I’m too bewildered by what “Mr. Shyness” said to even realizes that no workers have walked forward to take his mic.

“She would have to be good for you to put up with her, and she is probably just using you to get ahead. With your connections she could work anywhere with anyone she wanted.   
Go to parties and chat up with younger, stronger, more attractive celebrities.” On that note I had had enough and jump out of my seat. Athena doesn’t even stand to stop me as I stomp towards the guy. I yank the mic out of his hand, and then lay into him.

“Excuse you, but I really don’t think it’s any of your business why Juliette and Mark are together,” I say into the mic.

“Why is it yours?” He asks with shock and disgust in his face.

“Because, I am Juliette Kriffke,” I announce. He looks at me in disbelief, but slowly I begin to see recognition flash across his face.

“And for your information, I don’t see how our sex life is any of your business.” I don’t feel the need to add that we haven’t actually had any yet. I continue on to yell, “In regards to your point about age, I kindly invite you to never date anyone of a different age if it annoys you SO much, but again I want to mention the fact that it really isn’t any of your business. I understand and respect that being who he is, Mark is bound to being a public figure, but I am not famous. I am a young woman in my twenties that grew up in America watching shows like Supernatural and dreaming of meeting my favorite celebrities. Yes, I did have a crush on Mark before we began dating, or even before we met, but this relationship was not built on my fantasies, but on an honest foundation of like. I’m not going to stand here and say that I don’t fangirl every once and a while when I think about how I am dating Canton, or Crowley, or multiple other characters that I have adored him as, but at the end of the day I understand that I am dating the actual man. And he is dating me. Not some gold-digging, power hungry, man-eating viper like everyone thinks, but a clumsy, nerdy, fangirling type that couldn’t be cool if I had lessons. I may not be perfect, but he doesn’t care, and that makes the fact that I have let all of these negative statements made bother me even worse. I’m sorry that I’m not what you, or anyone else, pictured for him, but this is what you got.” 

Once I’m done I am breathing heavy, and my face in undoubtedly red. I take a glance around and finally notice the lights from all of the cell phones around me. The guy I was berating is completely speechless, and I cast a glance at the stage to see everybody from backstage having come out to see my speech. I want to run, but don’t want to get caught on camera running away like a scared child. Richard swoops in to save me as he finds a mic and announces that the panel is over. The audience begins talking again amongst themselves, most likely about me and what I said, before they begin the slow move towards the doors. I look up and see Mark pointing towards the curtain. I understand his signal and start looking around for Athena. I see her back by our seats and she give me a thumb up that she understands I have to go. Then I begin my way to the inevitable…


	19. Chapter 19

Juliette’s P.O.V.

I part the blue curtain and walk down the tiny steps to follow Mark towards the back. I briefly glance around and notice that we are alone, but I don’t have much time to ponder it before Mark stops and turns towards me.

Almost instantly I start in by saying, “I am so sorry Mark! I know I should have just kept my cool and not said anything but he just made me so mad. I couldn’t control myself. Now I have probably just completely ruined your career, even more than I already have…” I hadn’t even finished what I was saying when he walks the distance between us and pulls me into a deep kiss. This totally catches me off guard for so many reasons. A) Mark isn’t huge on intimate displays of affection passed a peck, holding hands, or hugging, and B) I don’t think he understands the severity of what I just did. When he eventually let’s go of me we separate, but Mark is still holding onto my arms.

“You may be some “clumsy, nerdy, fangirling type,” but I couldn’t have anyone better,” he tells me.

“Is that all you heard,” I scoff at him.

“No, I heard the rest. I just disregarded it because it is ridiculous.” He quotes back at me from our first date.

“You remembered,” I comment.

“I thought since you have devoted so much of your life to memorizing things I say that I could spare some of mine to remembering what you say.” He tells me.

I don’t really know what to say, and as I don’t want to cry. All I can do it wrap myself in his arms and rub my face into his chest to hide my face. I stay there for a couple minutes just grabbing my bearings, and then I hear Mark start speaking above me.

“I couldn’t have defended us any better.”

I continue looking down, but say, “Yeah you could have. Only you wouldn’t have made a fool of yourself in front of a group full of people who undoubtedly have already posted it on the Internet.”

“So, what! After everyone sees what you said there won’t be a single person backtalking any fraction of our relationship. Not only did you diplomatically handle the crudeness of Nick’s question, but then you continued by relating to everyone’s nature. It’s normal to become fascinated with shows or characters, and of all the places for that to be understood it’s definitely here,” Mark explains.

It takes me a second, but while I’m thinking about what Mark said something stands out to me.

“Mark?” I ask.

“Yeah darling,” he replies.

“You just said Nick. He didn’t introduce himself. How do you know his name?” I ask.

“I was going to explain this to you later, hopefully over dinner, but you deserve to know now.” I’m nervous, but I’m not sure what I’m expecting to hear.

“Aria, Athena, and I were worried about you and how you were taking news about us, so Aria called Athena and invited her into town. Then we all got together and decided that the only way that you would ever be able to stand up and get out of your head was to see people in support of us. We planned out this little confrontation, and you did marvelously. Now, everyone will see how strong you are,” Mark explains.

I can’t even breath. It takes me a couple of minutes to process what Mark is telling me, and even when I do I don’t know if I understand.

“You’re telling me that Athena, Aria, and you decided that the best way to make me feel better was to get me to embarrass myself in front of a large group of people and the Internet, just to show the world that we are a good couple,” I say in a questioning manner.

“That isn’t how I would put it…” Mark begins to say.

“I know how you would put it,” I interrupt. “My wording is just more accurate!” I start to yell now as I begin to turn away and stomp towards the back exit.

“Juliette, wait!” Mark calls to me. I turn around and look directly into his eyes.

“I get why you did it, but how could you do this too me?! I get that I was wrong in shutting you out. I should have explained how I felt and we might have been able to figure this out, but the solution isn’t to make some damn plan behind my back. I’m not your puppet! I am your girlfriend, or at least I was!” I turn back towards the door and slam it open. I can here Mark run after me, but I start running towards the run and don’t even turn around…


	20. Chapter 20

Juliette’s P.O.V.

I am relating in the worst possible way to a Winchester right now. The reason I say that is because between the obvious sex sounds coming from the wall behind me and the rat I swear just scampered either in the wall of on the floor I have officially decided that I am definitely staying in a motel perfect for a “Winchester family road trip.” Unfortunately, while my job might be ideal for most fans, the pay is not, so when my entire support system decided to treat me like their own personal entertainment device, I have been left in living in what I’m sure would after the eternal line in Hell. See, I’ve done it again. It’s like I’m addicted to thinking of… Ahh! There I go again. You never realize how much you talk about someone until you want to stop and can’t seem to.

Unlike last time I got upset though I have returned to work. You’d be surprised how much work has to get done between seasons. Ordering costumes, acquiring props, cleaning storage areas, fixing up trailers, etc. I’m never bored. Since Mark confessed what him and Aria and Athena did I haven’t talked to any of them. Barring when I stormed into my apartment, grabbed my stuff, and stormed out without talking to either Athena or Aria. I have been bared up in some rent- by- week motel thing since then hating my life. They have been calling constantly, but I won’t break. I’m not mad anymore, just sad. My reaction was childish, but that doesn’t excuse their behavior either.

What’s even worse is that their plan actually worked. Some people of course still hate Mark and I, but a majority seem to have hopped the fence to my side. My freak out is being dubbed, “The Ultimate Romantic Gesture.” Of course, it’s my luck that now we are the “it” couple we are broken up. Or going to break up. I don’t even know. Miss. Kore has been continuously texting about ideas to get Mark and I out there, but I obviously haven’t returned any yet.

These two weeks have been the longest of my life. The next time someone calls I’m going to have to answer, if anything to tell them I’m safe. Let’s hope that isn’t for a while though.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Guess luck isn’t on my side. “My King,” flashes across the screen along with a picture of Mark playing the drums. I stole the picture from the Internet until I can sneak one of my own. I changed it from “C.C.C” once we became public, but I refused to lose the reference! Anyway, I reached for my phone and reluctantly swiped answer and lifted the cell to my ear.

“Darling, I’m sure your still pissed to hell at me, but can you at least tell my your alright!?” He instantly starts in. I’m assuming he can hear me breathing heavily. I knew it would be rough hearing him, but I’m trying not to cry.

“I’m fine,” I force out through the incoming tears.

“Thank fucking God! I though something had happened! I had no idea where you were, or who you were with. I couldn’t sleep or focus on anything. You don’t have to forgive me, but come home. I need you to be safe…” I want to be mad, or sad, or something, but after so long without anyone to talk to about this all I really want is him here.

“Mark,” I cut off his ranting. “I need you,” I say. Then I tell him the address of where I am and tell him to hurry over…


	21. Chapter 21

Mark’s P.O.V.

As soon as Juliette tells me the address, I am scribbling it down on the nearest piece of paper I can grab and scurrying to my car. I punch in the address to the GPS and am on my way. I don’t know what to expect, but judging from how broken Juliette sounded it can’t be good. If it’s even possible, the guilt that has been wracking my body gets infinitely worse the closer I get. As I turn onto the right street I am appalled by what I am looking at. From the sign, I can’t tell if it’s a motel or an actual brothel. The whole structure screams “shut me down.” I pull in to the nearest parking spot, and jog to towards the sign that says “1900’s” with an arrow to the other side of the building. I find myself soon in front of the door 1966 and I knock. I wait a second, hear a shuffle, and then Juliette opens the door. Her hair is up in a ponytail, she is wearing a large hoodie, distressed jeans and her Converse. She almost looks like she was on her way out, but if I was staying at place like this I certainly wouldn’t wear less than 10 layers even to stand. I don’t know what to say, so I just wait for her to speak. She doesn’t talk but gestures me to come in. I don’t particularly want to, but for her I force myself to walk inside and stand in the center of the room.

There is one what I’m sure passes for a bed, a cabinet that I think used to hold a t.v., and a door most likely leading to a bathroom in the back. The carpet is stained with God knows what, and the wallpaper is falling off in various places. I rotate towards Juliette when I’m done looking around, and I notice Juliette has closed the door. She is holding herself around the middle, almost in a hug, and all I really want to do is pull her into my arms. We just stand there for a few moments before she starts heading towards me. I quickly wrap my arms around her and pull her into my chest with my head leaning on her head. This has kind of become our patented “go-to” position since she mentioned that it makes her feel comfortable and safe. I can’t figure out anything else to do, so I just stand there holding her and waiting.

We stand there for so long that I fear she might have fallen asleep when she begins shaking her way out of my grasp. She then takes some steps back and just looks at me. Under her scrutiny, I put my hand in the pockets of my dark jeans and stand their uncomfortably.

Finally, she breaks the silence and says, “I can’t forget what you three did.” I nod my head in understanding. “I’ve realized though, that you did what you did because of me. I locked you out, and that led you to have to go around me in order to help me. It was unreasonable of me to fly off the handle on you for making you have to go to extremes just to try to make me feel batter. Also, your plan worked, so there is that.” I don’t want to be happy at what Juliette is saying. Especially because I know this has been hard on her, but I can’t help but feel relieved that she realizes why we did what we did.

“If you can ever forgive me, I promise that I won’t keep locking you out every time something goes wrong.” She adds. “But, if you can’t. I understand.” I quickly jerk my head up from where it had been locking at the floor and stare at her confused.

“We may not be perfect. Hell, I don’t think you and I could come close even if we were the only couple on the face of the Earth.” Juliette scoffs. “But, there is no way in hell I am going to be the one to give up on you.” Juliette listens to me say my peace, and then she storms up to me, grabs the two sides of my face and pulls me towards her. I don’t usually let her lead, but I’m too shocked to fight back. I just continue kissing her. When she finally lets me go she looks surprised at her own actions. I grab her back to me, and kiss her again, but instead of waiting until we just let go I start leading her towards the door and push her against it. She moans a little into my mouth and that works in taking me out of the haze that all this kissing got me into. I separate us, but keep my face close to her. She starts trying to pull me back, but I stand firm.

“Mark…” she tries to plead.

“No,” I say, but my voice is huskier than usual. “I want this, but there is no fucking way that we are having sex for the first time in a place nastier than a landfill. Especially not after a fight. You would regret it, and that is unacceptable to me. Believe me, you will thank me later.” I completely move myself away from her to get myself under control, and then I wait for her to do the same.

“You know, I think I could forgive you for the place if you at least didn’t leave me this charged,” she says.

“Don’t even.” I warn her. “Who even knows how many diseases we could get from the wall alone. I’m not touching that bed with a 20-foot pole.”

“20 feet, huh.” Juliette says as she winks at me.

“I’m dating a five-year-old,” I say annoyingly to her.

“That would be gross,” is all she says in response…


	22. Chapter 22

Juliette’s P.O.V.

“So how is the sex?”

I promptly spew all of my Mountain Dew out of my mouth and all over myself and onto the couch.

“What the hell Aria!” I yell at her.

“I have been nice, patient, and understanding, but you talk about sex more than a gynecologist and you have said NOTHING in what, the near 9 MONTHS that you and Mark have been dating. You talked more about his privates when you were just some everyday crazy fangirl,” she explains.

"Anybody that has to say the word privates instead of penis or any cruder word shouldn’t be talking about it in general,” I try to reason.

“Oh no, you aren’t getting out of it that easily,” Athena calls from the other room. I should probably mention that after we all got over all of our issues, Aria and I decided that we wanted to follow Athena back to America when she went home. Not permanently, but we missed home. Well, Aria missed home. I was pretending that I wasn’t in America, and avoiding any place that my mom and dad frequent just in case. Thank Chuck my brother is in college, so I don’t have to worry about him. Anyway, back to public humiliation…

“Maybe I don’t want to tell you guys. You don’t know everything about me.” I say.

“Sure, except we have know you since Kindergarten and could tell you the day you got your first period, every crush you have ever had, and YOUR BRAND OF TOOTHPASTE, so cut the crap and spill the beans. Unless, of course, you haven’t told Mark that you are a virgin and so you haven’t HAD sex yet,” Aria replies.

I try to get out of it by maintaining my silence, but of course in a room full of my friends that say more than I ever could have.

“YOU HAVEN’T TOLD HIM!” They yell in almost perfect harmony.

 “I told him that I don’t have much experience and that I wanted to wait until all the press died down.” I explain.

“Okay, and before that you probably said that you wanted to wait until you knew each other better,” Athena connected the dots.

“Exactly,” I confirm.

“The press hasn’t cared for months though,” Aria adds. “Are you really telling me you have made him wait 9 months on a lie.”

“You’re one to talk! You haven’t had sex either.”

“It’s my religion not to have sex until marriage, and I am waiting until after I finish law school to date. You know that, and this isn’t about me. It is about how you have been lying for 9 months to a man you are madly in love with because you are afraid.”

“I’m not afraid, and I’m not lying. I am strategically stretching the truth in order to gain time until I can formulate a plan.”

“So, basically you are lying until you can think of a better lie,” Athena explains.

“Says the woman saving herself for Martin Freeman,” I jab.

“Hey, not true. I am waiting for the right man. If he just happens to be Martin Freeman, I would not argue,” she says.

“I’m sorry that was low,” I apologize. “It’s just I don’t know what to do. He has had a wife, and I’m sure he had plenty of girlfriends before her. He has experience, and I don’t. Plus, he is attractive and sexy and I’m not anywhere close. Adding to that, I don’t even know how to broach the subject with him. Every time we get close he makes sure to shut it down because I said I wasn’t ready, and the only time we got anywhere near past when he stops we were at that disgusting motel and he stopped because it was gross and he said that I deserve better.”

“He has basically become a priest just to make you comfortable, and you haven’t screwed, and/or married him yet,” Aria says surprised.

“We haven’t even said I love you yet,” I say shyly.

“WHAT!!” They shout again.

“I mean I do, and I think he does, but how do you just say it.”

“You have told picture of him you love him, but you can’t tell him and you are dating,” Athena says.

“It was different then,” I tell them. “I didn’t think I would ever actually get to meet him let alone date him. Plus, for a large fraction of our relationship we weren’t talking.”

“We can’t fix your crazy, but we can go shopping and give you some confidence to go get your man into bed,” Aria says.

“I’m gonna hate this,” I manage to get out before they push me towards  my room to go get dressed.


	23. Chapter 23

Juliette’s P.O.V.

I love-hate my friends. They invade my privacy and boss me around, while also always knowing what is best for me and not letting me get away with anything. Especially when it comes to my relationship it seems. After interrogating me in a way that makes me question their chosen career paths, they dragged me to the mall and made me go into stores I had only ever passed by. Have you ever been in Victoria Secret? It’s like the inventor of female undergarments went in there and vomited everywhere. It’s what I imagine the costume department of a porno would look like. It’s… never mind. Regardless, Aria and Athena took me in there, and held me, against my will, in that store until I bought something. Then they took me back to Aria’s house, where we are staying while in the states, and they sat me down and went through my calendar looking for when Mark and I would see each other next. Mark and some of the cast have a panel coming up in Chicago in a week, which is only a handful of hours from where we are. Now, I have a ticket to Chicago, some new clothing, and a feeling of absolute dread for the next time I will see my boyfriend.

I love him, and I do want to have sex with him. I mean, come on, I have two eyes. He is sex on two legs, and that voice is like dark chocolate on silk on a record player playing only the smoothest of jazz while wine is being poured…. anyway. It’s just I have been a virgin for over two decades, and I don’t know what I am doing. I don’t typically do crazy things. Sure, my life in the past year might not make it seem that way, but once upon a time I had my whole life planned out. I came from a middle-class family, was an older sister to an old-soul of a brother, went to school, got good grades, took honors and AP classes, was going to college, the works. Then, one day I woke up in my senior year and realized that I hated my life and what it was turning into. I was going to live a stress-filled life, doing some job I thought would make me successful, make a load of money that I wouldn’t even know what to spend on, settle for some fellow-successful person and have 1 or 2 children. I would have gone to some reputable school and gotten a degree in whatever sounded good enough, and have made my parents really fucking proud of me. That used to sound awesome, but I realized I wouldn’t be happy. I was blessed for all of these things to be an option for me, but what I really wanted to do was travel, surround myself with things that I love, and leave my future up for fate to decide. Overall, I’d say that plan worked.

Extremely long story short, my parents were upset. Maybe upset is the wrong word. My dad was confused and my mom cried, then screamed, then cry-screamed, then just yelled. She said I was giving up my whole future that I had worked so long for. I told her that yes, that is exactly what I was doing. I finished out my senior year, actually ended up attending a local college to get a film degree to my mother’s horror, and a couple years later I hopped a plane and moved to Canada. Now, I’m here, staring at a calendar and looking at the day I will finally try to have sex with my dream man since I was like 16. I think I have come very far.

Back to today though. I am laying back on the couch at Aria’s parents’ house and watching Supernatural on Netflix. It’s weird now watching Crowley on t.v. It’s hard not to see little hints of Mark in what Crowley says, or the looks he gives. All I want to do is walk up and hug him, or talk to him. In the past two weeks we have been calling, facetiming, and texting, but it’s not the same. I have always been a very touch- oriented person with my close friends and family, and to not be able to is hard. It reminds me of when Mark and I weren’t talking, and that is a time I never want to return to. Ever!

I look up when Aria rolls toward me from the other side of the couch.

“You know what you need?” She asks.

“What Mistress Aria, what do I need?” I respond.

“You need some spice in your life,” she announced.

“Spice? Why does my life need to be spicy? I thought my life is going to get plenty spicy in a week when I see Mark thanks to you two,” I explain.

“How do you think Chicago is going to go down? You can’t just walk up to him and say “Hey Mark! I think we should have sex now. I’m ready. Oh yeah, and I’m a virgin and that is why we haven’t been having sex yet, but thanks to my beautiful, smart friends we can finally move forward in our relationship. I should also add I love you because I am also too stupid to have said that before,” she explains back.

“Well, when you put it like that it seems like I am screwed.”

“You will be, if we play our cards right.” All I can do is roll my eyes at her word play.

“What do you want?” I finally just ask.

“Well, you are going to have to confess that you are a virgin, but in order to even get that far you are going to have to get him interested.”

“I would hope after nearly 10 months of dating that he would be a little attracted to me,” I reply.

“Oh, shut up. I mean, we need to light the fire that your forced celibacy has extinguished.”

“Are you kidding me! You are using fire puns now. What’s next, should we talk about his fire pole. Or maybe his hose,” I say through the tears of my laughter.

“You’re impossible,” she says while shaking her head and rolling her eyes. She then gets off the couch and stomps over to the table in the corner. Then she grabs my phone and starts typing something.

“What are you doing!” I yell at her from my place on the sofa.

“I am getting you laid,” she says.

I hop off the couch and walk over to her. I peer over her shoulder and see she is texting Mark.

“What the hell are you doing?!” She ignores me and keeps typing. I try to wrestle the phone from her, but she keeps turning her back to block me. Finally, she sets my phone down and struts triumphantly back to the couch. I unlock my phone and quickly open Messages. I scroll up and try to see what she had typed.

“Hey! I just got out of the shower and thought I’d give you a text to let you know I miss you. Hope you’re having fun! Night your highness ;),” is what it said. I look down, up, then down again confused.

“How is this going to get me laid?” I ask.

“It’s not, the next week of texting like that is,” she attempts to reason.

“If texting is all it took, then we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“No dummy, it’s what the text implies.”

“That I miss my boyfriend? I would hope so.”

“You are too smart to be this stupid,” she sighs. “Do you notice how I mentioned the shower. That’s there to make him think about you naked. The fact you miss him is supposed to make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and the “your highness” part is meant to stroke his ego and make him feel manlier. If you can keep up with texts like these, he will definitely be receptive in Chicago.”

“You evil genius.”

“Thanks,” she says as she flicks her hair.


	24. Chapter 24

Juliette’s P.O.V

Aria missed her calling as a cartoon villain. I was skeptical about her plan initially. That may be an underexaggerating. I thought she should officially be pronounced brain dead. However, this might have actually worked! After that first text about me getting out of the shower and missing him, Mark’s texts had become flirtier as well.  
That first night he hadn’t really said anything more than ‘miss you too and sleep well darling,’ but after a couple more texts he started catching on and opening up. At this point I am borderline concerned that Aria may in fact be in love with Mark as well.  
It’s now the day before my flight to Chicago and I will be seeing Mark in less than 48 hours. I’m sitting at the kitchen table and scrolling through my news feed when Aria walks in and winks at me.  


“Lover boy responded to your last text yet?” she teases. During our movie night last night Mark had responded to my “mouth-watering,” Aria’s words not mine, picture of me in my jeans and tank top with my bra straps showing, tastefully, and heels that “made my ass look like a snack,” again her words, from the previous day. It had been in response to him asking what I had been up to, and I had followed the picture with “wish you could see it in person 😉” Mark had responded with a picture of his own. Shirtless, in bed, with sleep-tussled hair and looking at the camera, and had typed “This is the stuff my dreams are made of, I’m just glad I get to wake up to it as well love.”  


Suffice to say that I had a new folder on my camera roll titled “MINE!” and a new screensaver as well. Before turning in for the night Aria had instructed me to lay off a little and simply reply, “Have a good day sweetie” and leave it at that.  


“You can’t go from an innocent person to sex-fiend. You still have to have a good relationship outside of the bedroom,” she had said. I was going to argue that she seemed to have changed her position that she had been supporting for the last couple days, but decided silence would be better.  


“For your information, he has not,” I said in response to her question about Mark’s most recent response.  


“You probably threw him off by not playing up the sexy stuff,” she explained. “That’s good. That means that he had gotten comfortable with the back and forth you guys had going.”  


Beep Beep Beep  


“Bet you twenty bucks that’s him,” Aria said.  


It was, so I closed out News and tapped open Messages and then “My King.”  


“My days will get infinitely better once I see you in Chicago. Did Richard tell you where we are all staying? Where are you staying? If you want, you could always room with me. If you want to of course, but we can talk about that later if you want. I’m free at about lunch if you want to just talk on the phone. See you later love.” I couldn’t help but smile at the love. He uses it all the time, but hearing that word out of his mouth in reference to me always made my chest hurt, in that good way love does you know. 

“What did he say!” Aria yells as she runs to me to peek over my shoulder.  


“He said,” I say as I close my phone, “that he will call me later to talk about sleeping arrangements,” I say with a comical grin on my face.  


“Didn’t I tell you,” she exclaimed. “Everything will work according to the plan. You can do this!”  


For once I almost felt that that might be true, until I heard my phone go off again. Assuming it was Mark or Athena I quickly clicked my phone on and typed in the code to see the newest message.  


‘Mom?’


	25. Chapter 25

Juliette’s P.O.V

Sitting on a bench outside of O'Hare Airport in Chicago, I was doing the same thing I had been doing for the last day and a half. Looking down at my phone and re-reading the message I had gotten from my mom…  


‘Hello Juliette. I know we haven’t talked in a while and I’m not sure if that was for your benefit or mine at the moment. I was shocked and hurt that you hadn’t called me after all the nonsense in the news. We will be talking about that by the way. I tried calling you after it happened and had been told by Aria that you would get back to me, but you never did. I’m sure that was your way of sending some sort of message, but I’ll let that slide for now. That man of yours is going to be near to us for the convention or whatever in Chicago on Saturday and I would ask that you stop by while you are there. I’m assuming you are with him or close by. If not, I still ask that you come home and visit soon. Unlike what you may believe I do miss and love you. Please respond soon. Love, Mom.’  


It isn’t that I don’t love my mom. We just had different ideas of what my life should be. She was more geared towards computer and science and doing things efficiently and as close to perfect as humanly possible. I on the other hand, had always been drawn more to history and literature, analyzing things for meaning and looking at the gray areas. We often butted heads but it came to a head my senior year in high school when I told her I wouldn’t go to college for journalism and wanted instead to go for film. She hated that I was getting a B.A. to begin with and thought my new major an even bigger joke than the last one. There was no way I would go anywhere with my life and I would be throwing away everything I had ever worked for, and so on and so forth. I understood what she was saying, but decided to leave our small town in Missouri and went to school in Chicago for film anyway. I had taken AP classes in high school for college credit and within two years I had already finished with my bachelors and had gotten a job at a video store in the area. I had been lucky enough to have a college fund that covered my two years and so didn’t have many college loans when I left school and had payed them off within a year.  


My mom and I hadn’t been as close since that happened, but we really stopped talking much when I moved to Canada. We talked occasionally so she had known where I was working, but not anything more personal in years. I certainly hadn’t told her about Mark and had been so torn up after we were unmasked that truthfully, I hadn’t even though about the fact my mom would know or care. Now, karma was calling and boy was I in for it this time.  
When Mark had called later yesterday, I had told him about the text from my mom and asked what his opinion was.  


“You never talk about your parents or your brother, so I don’t want to tell you what to do. It would make sense to go down there while we are only a couple hours away. Plus, we have been dating for about 10 months, so I should probably meet your parents,” he explained.  


“I agree, but I feel like we just managed to settle everything down and I don’t want to stir up any more trouble,” I said.  


“We will cross that bridge, like we have every other, together.” I nodded my head and decided to pin this conversation and talk about something else.  


“So, you want me to stay with you is what I got from your text,” I teased him. I never had to tell him I had been practicing with Aria and Athena for the last week.  


“If you want to, the cast and I are staying in a hotel right by the convention center so it will be more convenient,” he said.  


“Sounds like a good plan. I’m getting in at 2, so I’ll just take a cab to the hotel.”  


“I will already be there, I can just take a car and pick you up when you get in.”  


“Okay Sexy, see you then.”  


“Sexy huh, is there anything you want to tell me. There just seems to be something different about you recently? “he questioned.  


“Maybe something has changed, maybe it hasn’t. I guess you’ll just have to check me out tomorrow and make sure I’m still the girlfriend you remember.”  


“I just might, see you tomorrow dearie,” he said.  


“See you, love you.” WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY! Please Mark and everything that is holy in the world tell me I did not just say that. Or, he wasn’t listening too hard and missed it.  


“Love huh, I guess we do have lots to talk about.” Click  


Since yesterday I had barely slept and hadn’t put my phone down. At first, I wanted to text him an apology, but I was able to convince myself not to. If he didn’t love me, I wanted him to have to look me in the eyes and say it. Somehow, it seemed so much worse if he texted it to me.  
So, caught in my embarrassment I was, that I didn’t notice the Audi pull up in front of me.  


“Excuse me madam, do you by any chance need a ride?” A voice called out from the passenger side window. It sounded American and I didn’t even look up before I responded,  


“No, I am waiting for my boyfriend.”  


“Boyfriend huh, he must be lucky to have a woman as beautiful as you love him.” I was about to respond with as polite a retort as possible when I looked up into the hazel eyes of my boyfriend. I laughed and shook my head as I responded,  


“I don’t know right now. Not only does she say stupid things but she frequently forgets that her boyfriend is a famous actor and can manipulate his gorgeous Cockney accent into other sounds.”  


“I may be willing to overlook that for the woman I love.” Hearing these words, I felt like I had taken my first breath in days. Mark’s ability to comfort me is probably why we work so well. I grabbed my bags and walked towards that car. I knew I had a huge smile on my face and was probably blushing but I didn’t even care. He had gotten out the car and was rushing to take some of my luggage and slide it into the car. We met at the truck and once he had loaded my bags, he closed the trunk and turned to me,  


“What, I profess my love for you and can’t even get a reply,” he teased with a smirk of his own on his face.  


“Shut up,” I said as a put my hand on the back of his head and led his lips to mine. We kissed for a couple seconds and when we separated, I whispered, “I love you.”  


“Well, now that you have turned me into a cliché, I suppose I might as well admit that I love you as well. Who else will want me now?” he exclaimed. It took me a second, but then I realized that we were doing all of this at an airport and had now become another couple in every other romantic comedy that proclaimed their love at an airport.  


“Well, now that you are stuck with me, do you think you could take me somewhere to get an Italian beef sandwich?” I asked.  


“Your wish is my command my queen,” he said as he tilted his head into a quick bow and turned to get back into the driver seat. I huffed in reply, turned, and climbed into the passenger seat.


	26. Chapter 26

Juliette’s P.O.V.

After the best boyfriend ever took me to get some authentic Chicago goodness, he drove us back to the Hyatt we were staying at. The conversation came easy, but I spent the whole time thinking about what the last week of my life had surrounded. I loved Mark and he loved me, but my lack of experience seriously terrified me. I should be able to talk to Mark about this. I know that. I also know that Mark would be compassionate and listen to my concerns. I just feel that it isn’t fair. I cannot always expect him to pick up the pieces of my insecurities. Wow, I sound like a mess.  


Regardless of my internal panic attack Mark parked the car, had grabbed my stuff, and was leading me upstairs to our room. It was gorgeous and far nicer than places I had stayed in the past that’s for sure. It had a huge tv, a nice seating area, a dining room table, a fantastic, huge bathroom, and a king mattress. I decided to avoid that train of thought so I dropped off my bags in the corner of the bedroom and trailed back into the living space. Mark had sat himself on the sofa and was looking at me.  


“So, what is the schedule for this weekend?” I ask.  


“The convention started today but I don’t even have to appear until tomorrow, and my panel isn’t until 2:15,” he explained to me.  


“And other than that, you are free?” I dug.  


“Yes, unless you tell me about any plans you have concocted behind my back,” he said with his eyebrow raised in contemplation.  


“Not really anything specifically, but I just wanted to ask,” I responded. In all honesty, I was trying to see if maybe tonight would be the night that I could finally tell Mark the truth.  


“I was thinking that we should just stay in, watch a movie or two, and relax. It’s been weeks since I’ve seen you and we will be so busy tomorrow that I want to just have us time,” Mark proposed.  


“That sounds perfect.”  


It was about 1 when we had gotten to the hotel and now it was about 7:30. We had spent our day watching random movies on television and primarily just snuggling up on the couch. I had taken a shower at about 5 to clean myself up and make sure that I didn’t smell like airplane. I don’t care what anyone says, but there is no way to take a flight in style. You always feel dirty for some reason. Once I had gotten out Mark had ordered us some food from room service and had set up the dining room table with it. I wasn’t brave enough to wear what Aria, Athena, and I had bought from Victoria Secret, yet, but I did put on one of my nicer tank tops with some lace on the top and some silk pajama pants that Aria had gotten me for Christmas the previous year. Not traditionally sexy, but hopefully something that would work. At least it wasn’t just an oversize shirt and yoga pants, though that would have been comfier. I’m starting to hear why I might be a virgin. Anyway…  


“I thought a light dinner might have been a good idea,” Mark said when he sees me come out of the bathroom.  


“Sounds great handsome,” I replied and took a seat.  


“I hope you don’t mind but I started already so that I could jump in the shower,” he says.  


“Not at all,” I reply. In between bites of my BLT I keep looking up at him and we eat. I don’t really want to confess, but I feel like if I put it off anymore that I might never do it.  


“Hey Mark.”  


“Yes.”  


“Can we talk about something.”  


“Is something the matter,” he says with just a touch of concern in his eyes.  


“Not particularly, but I feel like I need to tell you something. I know that we have been together for a really long while now, and that we haven’t done…anything yet, but I wanted to tell you,” Mark raises his hand and places it on my arm in a comforting gesture, “You don’t have to say anything. I know that you haven’t been ready and I am willing to wait as long as you need. It’s been a while for you and I don’t want to press you. Just whenever you're ready tell me,” he said.  


“You're right, it has been a while and what I am trying to tell you is I think I’m ready!” I rush out. The look in his eyes is something between shock and what I am hoping to God isn’t horror or disgust.  


“Oh, well then. Thank you for telling me.” I was going to get upset at his flippant response but I don’t have anytime before he leaves his chair and is kissing me. I stand up to try to get leverage on him, but he takes advantage of my lack of balance standing and leads me by my arms to the couch. We hadn’t stopped kissing but I feel him sit next to me and lean a little over me and his hands find the curve of my back. I put my hands on his chest and bunch his shirt in my fist as a tug him towards me a little. We had to break for air eventually, but his face didn’t leave mine save for a couple of inches while we caught our breath. Looking at his eyes I could see that they were dilated. This sent chills through my body and I couldn’t help but put my hands in his hair and kiss him again. He responded in kind but when his hands started going lower to the hem of my shirt and tugging a bit I started breathing quicker and broke our kiss.  


“What’s wrong,” Mark asked. “Am I going to fast? Do you want me to stop?” Looking at his eyes again I could see how concerned he was for me to make sure he wasn’t doing anything wrong. I looked down and then the flood gates opened. I felt my eyes start to fill with tear and my chest started hurting like I had something heavy on my chest. Mark scooted towards me and held me in his arms while I sat there with tears streaking down my face. After a couple of minutes, I looked up, but didn’t meet his eyes.  


“What did I do wrong? If this is too fast, we can wait some more,” he explained.  


“No,” I said adamantly. “I want you and I have wanted you. I’m just scared.”  


“Of…” Mark let on.  


“I’m scared that you are perfect and patient and have had countless years more experience than I have and that you will see me naked and be disgusted or think I’m a bumbling idiot at sex and not be satisfied and leave me because I’m a virgin and I don’t know what I am doing,” I ramble out. It hit me about 5 seconds later that I had just basically yelled at him that I had no idea what I was doing and if he hadn’t already thought I was a nutcase he definitely did now.  


“All of this is because your afraid I won’t like that I will be your first.” I look what I’m sure perfectly embodies the phrase ‘fish out of water.’  


“Did you think I didn’t know?” he questioned me. “I love you, but you are not exactly a secret agent. Granted, I didn’t expect you to fling yourself at me day one or anything, but we have been together for almost a full year now and you haven’t even once hinted at or seemed comfortable doing anything but kissing. That could have been something else, but I decided to make an educated guess.” I still couldn’t process what he was saying. “And just so we are on the same page my ability to refrain from having sex with you in no way means that I don’t constantly want to be.” Hearing those words out of his mouth almost made me want to both drop my jaw in shock and cry. “I happen to think that you are smart, and sexy, and gorgeous, and perfectly fine the way you are. We have a 29-year age difference. I would be concerned if you had as much experience as I had! I was almost 30 when you were born. I don’t expect anything from you and we can do this slow, but never doubt that I want you.”  
By the end of Mark’s speech, I had calmed down but still didn’t know what to say. Hearing him talk about the age gap gave me pause. It is always there but I never think about it, but in the case, it really put things into perspective. I had always felt that since he had been married before that I wouldn’t measure up but I hadn’t even stopped to consider that he was almost 30 when I was even born. I still didn’t care but for some reason realizing that he couldn’t care less how much sex I had had before gave me new found confidence. I wiped my eyes, looked up at him and smiled. Then I stood up, walked towards the bedroom, turned and said,  


“You may have to stop and teach me somethings, but I think we can do this. Now, lesson number one starts soon, clothing not required,” I turned back and walked as confidently as I could into the bedroom. I didn’t hear anything at first but when I heard the tell tale shuffling of a shirt being thrown onto the floor, I knew that this just might work.


	27. Chapter 27

Juliette’s P.O.V

The sun beating in through the window can suck it. SUCK…IT! Can’t a girl just keep sleeping on her boyfriend’s chest enjoying his steady breathing and warmth forever. Of course not! I try not to move as I open my eyes and readjust my head so that I can see the arm that I am laying on. I am on his right arm so I am face to arm with his blue Chinese dragon tattoo. Before we were dating, I had always thought that his tats were great, but getting to see and touch them have elevated them into absolutely fucking hot in my book now. Lifting my hand, I slowly trace the outline of the body of the dragon with the pad of my pointer finger. I’m so caught up in what I am doing that I don’t notice that Mark has opened his eyes and is peering at me through his peripheral vision.  


“It’s rude to mess with people when they are sleeping,” he says all of a sudden. I jump a little and my eyes jump to his face. His hair is tousled from last night and his eyes and barely open but he is smirking and he looks relaxed. Too lazy to move I snuggle back into his chest and huff.  


“So, I see that I finally accomplished my mission in getting you to be quiet. It took almost a whole year but I know how to tire you out. Someone, give me an award.” Now typically a comment like this would have me feeling insecure or I would give some witty retort, but instead I slowly drag my foot from the leg that it has been wrapped around and drag it up. Mark sighs in response and looks down at me. I take advantage of his being distracted and hoist myself from next to him until I am straddling his waist.  


“Ah, here is my prize,” he says as he leans up to kiss me, but I avoid his lips and place mine on his pulse point. We continue our, previous activities of the past hours for a while and once I had woken from a brief nap I rolled over and find myself alone in bed. Once I had sat up and had a good stretch, I could hear the shower. I don’t want to get up and get dressed but since naked is probably not the outfit that I should wear to the convention. I get up and put on my pajamas from the previous night. I’ll need a shower, but I’d rather grab breakfast first. I make up the bed and head out to the living area and am surprised to see breakfast sitting there on trays on the dining room table.  


“I thought you would want food, and honestly I did as well,” Mark says from behind me. I turn to find him in a towel still a little wet. Frankly, I believe we were both at that same state at the moment.  


“You’re a mind reader my love,” I say as I sit down. I hear him chuckle behind me as he goes back to the bedroom to get changed. When he returns, he is in a black V-neck and jeans. He sits down beside me and starts eating his breakfast and pulls out his phone. He checks his messages, emails, etc., but he only really grabs my attention when he lifts his phone to snap a picture of me.  


“WHAT, are you doing?” I shriek at him as I cover my face with my hand.  


“Taking a picture,” he says shrugging. “Now, can I see the gorgeous face of my girlfriend or what?”  


“You cannot!” I jump up and start speed walking to the bathroom.  


“Where are you going?” he calls out to me.  


“Getting showered, dressed, putting on makeup, doing my hair,” I grab the frame separating the bedroom and living area, then I turn back to Mark, “doing a couple thousand push ups, getting plastic surgery, and then maybe, MAYBE, you can take a picture of me.”  


“Well, if you’re planning on doing all of that then I will have to keep this picture I took of your extremely shapely ass in those pants for posterity.”  


An hour or so later I had completely finished showering, getting dressed and doing my makeup and hair for the convention today. I of course wouldn’t be on stage, but this was Mark’s work and I wanted to look nicer. I had chosen black pants and one of Mark’s undershirts with a blue sweater over it. I also had on my black ankle boots. My makeup was light and my hair pulled back in a high pony. When I came out of the bedroom, I had also grabbed my phone from the charger I had left it on the night before. Mark was on the phone so I gestured to the hallway indicating that I would be back later and left to give him some privacy. I found my way to the elevators and pressed lobby. While I waited, I put in the code to my phone and checked my messages. As I expected I had butt load from Aria and Athena both. I decide to bite the bullet as it were and just call them both.  


“Hello,” I said once I had conference called them both.  


“OMG, did you fuck him,” Ah, Aria, your use of tact in all situations is truly breathtaking.  


“If I did, I would never kiss and tell,” I explained.  


“Stop being a bore and tell us,” Athena piped in.  


“If you’re asking if I am still a virgin the answer would be no, if you would like details on if my super sexy boyfriend is good in bed, I will give you a 100% yes, everything else is privileged information.”  


“Yeah, congrats!” Aria said.  


“Now moving onto our next problem, what are you going to do with your mother?” Athena asked.  


“That’s exactly what I want to talk about now Athena!” The elevator dings and I walk outside towards the pool to get some space for the next part of the conversation. “I am still basking in my post-coital glow and I want to think about my mom!” I whisper shout.  


“I’m sorry but its true, you need to decide whether or not you are going to see her, and if you will take Mark?” Aria adds.  


“What do you mean, of course I will take him.”  


“Really?” Aria says.  


“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”  


“Look, I love Mark, we both do,” Athena says, “but you have to admit that he is a lot older than you.”  


“So what?”  


“So,” Aria says, “before I saw you two together, I worried about you two as well. It was one thing to have a crush on the guy, but to actually date him in real life worried me. What if he was just using you, or if you wanted to have children or get married and he said no? There were lots of variables, but now I couldn’t be happier for you. Just keep that in mind.”  


“I will.”  


“Okay have fun today,” Aria said and then her and Athena hung up. I stood there looking at nothing for a couple minutes before I realized Mark would probably be off the phone now wondering where I was. I turned around and high-tailed it to the room.  
When I got to the room Mark explained that he had to be at the convention by 1 for his panel but that we could go out to lunch beforehand. We went downstairs to the rental car and he took me to a local place that made Chicago hot dogs that I had fallen in love with during my college years. When we had finished eating, we got back in the car and headed to the convention place. Mark then led me to the entrance for the guests and there we met Richard who was running around making sure everyone was here on time.  


“Mark, Juliette, glad to see you guys.” Richard gave me a hug and Mark a quick one as well before he directed us to the back room where we would be waiting until it was Mark’s turn on stage. We sat down and just chatted about what had happened over the last season and what questions we though he would get until I remembered what Aria and Athena had mentioned earlier.  


“Remember when I told you about my mother’s text to me?” I asked.  


“Yes, have you decided what you want to do?”  


“I think I should go,” I answered.  


“You should go? Meaning that I shouldn’t,” I should have known he would read me like a book.  


“It’s not that I don’t want you there it is just that I don’t want to add fuel to an already unstable fire. My mom has hated every decision I have made about my life since I was 17, I don’t want her to take this one out on you,” I explained.  


“I understand, but I disagree. She already knows that we are together which means that whatever opinions she has, even negative, she has already formulated. If you go alone then all her anger will be directed towards you. At least if I am there the anger can be more evenly distributed.”  


“I love that you want to be there, but my mother had me at 19 and is only 40, and my dad just turned 49 two months ago. I don’t care what she thinks about me or our relationship but having her say any of those things to you would hurt me,” I try to reason.  


“I’m not going to insult your intelligence by saying that I am comfortable with the fact I am 10 years older than your mother and 9 months older than your dad, but I still believe that I need to be there. If you don’t think so then of course that’s your decision, but then at least confess to me what the actual reason is. Don’t hide it behind protecting your 50-year-old partner.” I wanted to be mad that he didn’t believe me, but deep down I knew he was right. Not bringing him wouldn’t be to protect his feelings, he doesn’t need a protector, it would be to spare me the discomfort of hearing what my mom honestly thought of me in front of him. If he was willing to listen to what she said, then I needed to be brave enough to face it as well.  


“I guess we are going to Missouri then…”


	28. Chapter 28

Juliette’s P.O.V  


The convention had gone off beautifully. Mark had been funny, the fans seemed pumped, and the cast had a blast, like usual. When we had finished and Mark had done his pictures and signed autographs and everything, he had taken me out to dinner and we had gone back to the hotel for some much-needed alone time.  
Now we were sitting in the car and listening to the classic rock station while we drove up 61 on our way to my mom’s house. Mark was making fun of me every couple of songs that I would sing to and critique my “Winchesterness.” I would just stick my tongue out at him and sing a little louder. Other than those brief interruption though we drove in silence. Eventually, I got bored and pulled out my phone to check Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook. I didn’t have accounts, mainly because I didn’t want something dumb that I said becoming public record, but I would frequently check what Mark posted and our friends said online. After I while I had to say something,  


“Mark, what is your obsession with food?”  


“What?” he seemed both confused and entertained by my question.  


“You post A LOT of pictures of what you eat. Like, more than a teenage vegan. It all looks good, but between pictures of musical instruments and food, I don’t think you have any other hobbies,” I explain.  


“People who do great work deserve credit. I act and people all over the world post nice comments and things about my work and myself, but not all jobs have that luxury. It’s my job to make sure that people that deserve thanks and press get it, if it is within my control,” I was about to gush a bit at his kindness, until…  


“Plus, I have a girlfriend that won’t let me take any pictures of her.”  


“You know I don’t like pictures,” I remind him with a little clip to my voice.  


“You’ve said, numerous times, but that doesn’t mean I won’t try to show you off,” he responded.  


“You know what, fine.” I checked my outfit, makeup, and hair in the camera of Mark’s phone. Then I tapped Facebook. I tapped the icon for Facebook live, and selected Public. I had just tapped Live when Mark finally asked,  


“What are you doing over there?”  


“Well,” I readjusted the camera to show him driving, “You sir complain that you don’t get to take pictures of me so I thought we would Live stream a bit for your adoring public. You can show me off all you want now.” I’m not gonna lie, I had no real clue why I had done this. Last minute decisions are stupid, and I know that, but I wanted to prove Mark wrong.  


“Okay, so what should we talk about?” Mark asked, obvious mirth in his voice.  


“I don’t know,” I turned the camera back to me. “We are currently on a trip to visit my parents and Mark here has never met them.”  


“I don’t know if Ill even make it with Juliette’s awful singing!” He called from off screen. I turned my head to look at him, but I kept the camera on me.  


“You’re one to talk! Your voice isn’t even bad, but in the morning in the shower I can hear your off-beat humming from the kitchen. You even make drum sounds sometimes. It is the cutest thing in the world, and also a form of torture.”  


“And why, little missy, are you paying so much attention to what I am doing in the shower?”  


“Because my love, you are irresistible to me,” I teased him.  


“As you are to me,” he replied.  


“AWWWW, watch out my king or you will lose all of your street cred. Should I be worried you are on demon blood again?”  


“Nope, I’m still clean, but I’d watch the my king business unless you really want to concern the viewers at home,” he teased right back.  


“I think you have been spending to much time with Jensen and Jared, I think you just made,” I lowered my voice to a whisper, “a dirty joke.”  


“Who said anything dirty? In addition, pet, remember that day you had a Mark Sheppard marathon and made me watch only episodes of shows I had been in or movies I’ve been a part of. I believe that day alone raised your average to unachievable heights as far as saying dirty things.”  


“I didn’t say anything dirty, I was speaking the truth,” I attempted to reason.  


“I seem to remember you saying a lot about how, “your arm isn’t the only thing on fire, your ass in those pants alone makes extinguishing me necessary” during my episode of X-files,” he stated.  


“I’m not going to apologize. You had to wait 50 years for me, but you only had to know me for a month or so before we were officially together. Me on the other hand, I have known who you are since I was 8 or so, that is… 13 years. Imagine the suffering!”  


“13, what a lucky number. That bodes well for this little affair we have going,” he joked.  


“I mean, we met on Supernatural, so what can we expect. Oh, we are almost there,” I peer out the window and notice a sign saying turn off up ahead.  


“Well, thanks for listening to whatever the hell this was,” I say to the camera. Then I turn it to Mark,  


“Do you have anything you want to say?”  


“Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a little hell to raise…”


	29. Chapter 29

Juliette’s P.O.V.  


I was glad that I had decided to Live stream our trip, for no other reason than the fact that my stomach didn’t hurt until we were driving into my parent’s neighborhood. Mark must have noticed me shift in my seat since he reached over and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. I managed to keep calm until I saw my mom’s house on the left-hand of the street, then I lost it. I started breathing heavier and I couldn’t calm down. Mark pulled up and turned towards me.  


“Juliette, I want you to look me in the eyes and answer this question, do you love me?” I looked at him and I’d love to say something in his eyes calmed me down, but they didn’t I just kept thinking about what my mom would say, or if my dad would be disappointed, or if Mark would leave me because this was all too much, or…  


“I can hear your brain hyperventilating from over here. Come on,” he said. He pulled me as close as he could given the fact we were in a car and he gave me a peck on my forehead.  


“Now, we are going to go in there, and no matter what shit anyone says we know we love each other and that’s all that bloody matters!” He yelled triumphantly. He got out of the car, then he jogged over to my side and opened my car door. He took my hand and helped me out of the car. He grabbed my hand but stayed a little bit away, probably waiting for me to make the first move. It takes me a couple of minutes to get my breathing under control, but knowing that Mark is here does comfort me. I finally decide to just get this over with and we start walking to the front door.  


I didn’t grow up in this house. We had moved two years or so before I had gone to college, and I hadn’t moved back after. We walked up the driveway and the pathway to the front door. When we got to the front door, I realized I would have to ring the bell, but I couldn’t get my hand to do it. Mark, realizing what the problem was, took the bull by the horns and separated to press the button. I quickly did a once over Mark’s black sweater, black leather jacket, and dark grey scarf. He wore jeans and dark boots. I on the other hand was wearing black pants, a grey sweater, my black peacoat, and my black rocker boots. They only make me about 2 inches taller, but I love them. It was early December by now, but it was still warmer and we had just had to pull our coats out, but only to wear them occasionally. My musing must have taken a while since by the time I returned to the land of the living the door was opening and I could see my mom standing in the doorway.  


She was about 5’5’’, she had brown eyes, and dark brown hair. She was only 40 years old and looked fairly young. She was wearing a dress shirt, which didn’t bode well for us since she never dressed up at home, but she was only wearing jeans on the bottom and boots so I wasn’t as worried. Her hair was up in a pony tail, but her reading glasses were on, which she wears when her head hurts. Strike 2!  


“Juliette, I’m so glad to see you!” She swung open the door and came out to hug me. I hugged her back and tried to will myself to calm down.  


“Hi mom,” I responded. She let go and turned towards Mark. She didn’t release me, which either meant that this was going to be okay or she was holding me hostage to isolate Mark. I wasn’t sure I liked which one it probably was.  


“And you must be Mark Sheppard,” she stated.  


“I am, Mrs. Kriffke,” Mark respond. He didn’t seem nervous or put off by her tone, which was fantastic.  


“Well, it's nice to meet you,” my mom replied. Even if she hated our relationship my mom wouldn't stoop to being rude directly to Mark, which is great for him, but not for me. I wouldn’t receive the same courtesy.  


“Your dad will be wanting to see you, so we should get inside,” my mom said. She kept her arm around me while she led us inside. She left Mark to tail from behind. She led me down the hall and when we turned right there was my father, standing in the middle of the living room waiting for us.  


My father was about 6’2’’ and had dark brown hair that was becoming more salt and peppery every year. He didn’t have facial hair and the hair on his head was slicked back. He wore a blue golf shirt and jeans with loafers on his feet. For only a 49-year-old man I frequently would critique his fashion sense as belonging to a far older man. Growing up I had always been Daddy’s little girl, but that, like all of my other familial relationships, had withered when I had left.  


“Dad,” I announced when I entered the room, I shook off my mom and let him envelop me in a hug.  


“Hey sweet pea, have you gotten taller or just prettier,” he said in his rough voice. He had always said this ever since I was a little girl. It got cheesier when I had stopped growing in high school, but that just made my smile widen every time I’d heard it since.  


“Probably not Daddy.” So I say Daddy, shoot me. He released me, but kept me close. He raised his head and let his eyes finally fall on my boyfriend who had been standing in the doorway watching the whole exchange. I had given him the cliff-notes version of everyone before we came, but I could tell he was mentally filing all of these interactions for later.  


“You must be the boyfriend then,” my dad said. I didn’t date much in high school, and even less in college, so my dad hadn’t had much experience terrifying my dates. I was really hoping he hadn’t been storing up on cringy-dad things for this moment.  


“Mark Sheppard,” Mark replied. We had gone over whether or not he should stick with sirs and so on, but acting like he wasn’t older than them wasn’t going to change the fact he was, so what’s the point anyway.  


“Ah, Mark. I could say I know you, but I’d be lying, though I feel like I’ve seen you in something before. None of that monster crap, but maybe something else?” My dad asked.  


“Burn Notice dad,” I piped up.  


“Yeah, I made a guest appearance in... season 2 I believe it was,” Mark added.  


“That sounds right, sweet pea and I would watch it after school when she was in elementary school,” RIGHT OUT OF THE GATE! I thought we could at least make it to dinner or something before they pounced on the age thing! Well, fuck my life!  


“Speaking of which, Mark, I thought you might like to join me in the office. Follow me please. Miranda, Juliette, we’ll just be downstairs if you need us.” My father then waved Mark after him as he opened the door to the basement and started walking downstairs. Mark cast a glance in my direction, nodded after the both of us, and then followed after.  


My mom didn’t wait more than a couple of seconds after the door shut before she led me to the couch, sat me down, and said,  


“Okay, so what is happening?”


	30. Chapter 30

Juliette’s P.O.V  


Ignorance is always the first stop.  


“What do you mean?” I asked  


“Don’t play dumb, you know exactly what I mean, you aren’t a stupid girl. What are you doing with him?” my mom replied. I think correctly I didn’t say having great sex. Yeah, I think I read the room right on that one. Must just be left over angsty-rebellious teen in me.  


“We are together mom, what else do you want me to say,” I responded.  


“Really, that is all you have to say? You are dating a man almost 30 years older than you and all you have to say is ‘We are together.’ Do you even know how much of a bad idea this is? When I saw you on the news, I thought it was a joke. I thought you just happened to be at the same party and the jacket you had on might be a nice guy’s, but this is ridiculous. Have you even considered the ramifications of something like this…?”  


“Mom, stop!” I yelled. “Believe it or not I did think about it. I thought about what you would say, and what my friends would think. I had to deal with the world finding out, I had to think about Mark’s career and my own. I had to consider the future and if we would get married or have kids. All of it! Guess what, I’m still with him because I didn’t care if we had 5 days or 5 months or 5 years because I love him and he loves me and that’s enough. Maybe we’ll break up or maybe we won’t but we will figure it out. WE will. I knew you wouldn’t approve, but I DIDN’T CARE! I didn’t even want him to come because I thought you would say he was a dirty, old man or just using me, but he said that he wanted to be here because it mattered to him that if our relationship was going to be judged that both of us be there, so understand that we are not here for your blessing or your permission or any of that shit! We are here because you are my parents and I love you. Judge my hair, my clothes, my job, whatever, but not my fucking boyfriend because I don’t give a damn!” My mom sat looking at me angrily for a couple minutes, but finally her face lightened a little and she said,  


“That’s all I needed to know.” That blew me the fuck away, honest.  


“Juliette, I don’t agree with a LOT of things you have done in your life, and I never will, but you’re an adult and it’s time for you to fuck up on your own. I’m always going to be scared when you try something new or make a rash decision, I’m a mom, it’s what we do, but if you are going to do something then you will do it anyway. No matter what I think. I will always give you advise and be here when you need me, but you need to make choices and know that no matter how much trouble you get in that you can come home. I don’t understand your relationship with Mark and frankly I don’t know if I will ever be totally comfortable with you dating a man 10 years older than I am. For you though, I will try not to do anything to jeopardize its success.” Well fuck me! I genuinely feel like my mother has been replaced with someone else. Some type of cyborg or human-adjacent monster. I’ll have to get Jensen and Jared to check it out for me…  


“Well, uh, thanks…mom.” She leaned in and hugged me. When we separated, I looked back to the stairs and then to my mom,  


“So, if you are cool with it, then what is dad doing with Mark?” I asked.  


“Your father and I have talked at length about you two, but your father said he still wanted to have a man-to-man conversation and see what kind of man Mark is,” she explained. Well, this should be good…  


Mark’s P.O.V  


I followed Juliette’s father Max down the stairs to the basement. He then led me to the left at the bottom of the stairs and into his office. It had a dark wood wall of bookcases and his desk to the right to the left was a seating area. Her father sat in his desk chair and gestured for me to sit in the seating in front of him. I didn’t appreciate the parallels between this and getting called to the principal’s office, but I understood that that was the exact position he wanted me in, so for Juliette, I sat.  


“So, Mark, how old are you?” He started.  


“I am 50 years old, I was born May 30th, 1964,” I responded.  


“Ah, I just turned 50 myself the 2nd.” Hoping to steer the conversation in a different direction, I pointed out a guitar case in the corner,  


“You play?”  


“It’s just my old six-string. I used to play occasionally for Jules as a little girl but I haven’t had occasion for it in years now, do you?” He asked.  


“No, I played the drums in a couple of bands many years ago. I still play around sometimes, but I’m primarily an actor of course now,” I responded.  


“Yes, right, that’s how you met my Julie isn’t it, at work?”  


“Yes, we were taking a break after finishing a scene and we met after she gave me a bottle of water. She was wearing a Doctor Who shirt that referenced an episode I had been on, I talked to her about it and from then on we were friendly,” I started explaining.  


“I know you become friendly, I’m just trying to weed out how friendly exactly.” He took this as an opportunity to turn around and pour a glass of what looked to be scotch. When he turned back, he tipped it to me, asking if I would like any.  


“No thank you, I’m 22, almost 23 years sober now.”  


“Congratulations then,” he takes his glass and sits back down. “Let’s cut to the chase, I don’t like you dating my little girl. We aren’t as close as we used to be, her mother and her could both win a stubbornness contest purely because everyone else would die before either of them gave up,” this had me chuckling in my seat. I had seen Juliette’s temper in action a handful of time in the last almost year, and I could only assume hers was the same as her mother’s.  


“but that just means that if me or her mother tell her, that you two would, I don’t know, have Elvis marry ya in Vegas or something. I’m just being straight with ya you know. I’m sure you are a great man, but that’s just the problem isn’t it? You are a fully-grown man, and Julie is still in her 20’s, I mean, she remembers college like it was yesterday, and do you?”  


“Honestly, I didn’t go to college, I became a professional musician by 15 and was touring with various bands until my acting career took off, but I see your point. I couldn’t agree more with you. Everyday I wake up and I cannot believe that Juliette would pick me. We have had countless discussion and truthfully arguments about our age difference and what that means for us. Finally, I just had to leave the ball in her court so to speak. You and your wife have only a nine-year age difference if I recall correctly, and there are sometimes that I wish that Juliette and I could be so lucky. Especially when people found out after that bloody picture got out, but we don’t and I would rather be looked at or scoffed at everyday of my life then leave Juliette before she is ready for me to go.” I hadn’t anticipated giving a speech like that; however, I can’t say that I regret it. If Juliette and I are going to be able to get through this, then we need to lay everything out on the table. As Mr. Kriffke and I are looking at each other following my monologue, we can hear distant yelling from upstairs. Mr. Kriffke looks down and shakes his head, but the whole time a smile is gracing his lips.  


“Yep, saw that coming. Call me Max, Mark, if that sound has anything to say, your relationship will last a very long time,” he then rises, puts his glass back on the tray behind him, and gestures for me to follow him to the door. When we get to the door frame, he turns back to me and puts him hand on my shoulder,  


“I don’t believe that you would ever intentionally harm my little girl, but understand that if you do, I will kill you, and there won’t be enough money in the world, or people for that matter, to pry me from your dead body.”  


“Believe me Max, I will hand deliver myself at your feet.”


	31. Chapter 31

Juliette’s P.O.V.  


Back to work, yeah (sarcasm harshly included). Since seeing my parents four months ago, a lot has happened. We celebrated our first anniversary in January, we went back for Season 10, and now it is almost my 22nd birthday. We had just wrapped the episode “Girls, Girls, Girls” and since I had been getting closer and closer to Ruth.  


Unfortunately, being back to work meant spending less time one-on-one with Mark. Of course, I saw him on set, and I had moved half of my stuff into his place in Vancouver, but I missed spending as much time with him as I got to over convention season. Good news is, he had been planning some big something or another for my birthday and I had absolute faith he would manage to make me forget all of this.  


Only a week out from the big day and I was currently sitting in Mark’s trailer on my break, scrolling through fanfiction and decompressing when Mark walked in.  


“How are you today love? I haven’t seen you all day,” he says as he comes over and kisses me on the head. He is in his full black suit and grey tie ready for “The Things We Left Behind.”  


“I’m fine, its just that we are training some new crew members and some are getting it, some…aren’t,” I explained.  


“What are their problems?”  


“They are still starstruck, which I totally empathize with, but eventually you have to be functional, and I can’t keep doing the work of five people because none of them can interact with you guys,” I reply.  


“I understand, but what is this about you not being starstruck anymore. I’m pretty awe-inspiring,” he teases.  


“I know honey, but since I have been hanging out with the cast more I see you guys less in the idolized way I used to, now that I know you personally. They just need to refocus and do their jobs.”  


“I understand, and I’m sure they will. Now, what does the birthday girl want for her big 22nd?” He redirected.  


“Big 22, if I recall there is nothing especially spectacular that happens for that one,” I respond, playing with him.  


“Nothing spectacular, this is your first birthday as my girlfriend, prepare for a birthday party that will rip a hole in the ground. A gathering worthy of the Queen of Hell!” He announces.  


“Well Your Highness, if that’s it then I suppose I have nothing to worry about,” I say. I get up from where I had been sitting and cross the trailer to pull him into a big kiss.  


“Love you,” I call over my shoulder as I head towards the trailer door after we separate.  


“Bye love, have a nice day. Love you too.”

 

Mark’s P.O.V.  


Bollocks! 

It isn’t that I didn’t have plans. Initially I was going to plan a big party at some club or restaurant, but the more I thought about it, I knew that while Juliette sometimes likes being the center of attention, she would loath a party like that with all eyes on her. Since we are in the middle of shooting, we can’t really go anywhere and I didn’t think it would be particularly kind to gift her a trip we couldn’t take for five months or so. Then I was planning just an intimate dinner with some of the cast and her friends, but Aria got caught up in some work thing or another and has been constantly busy for at least two weeks now with no break in sight. They had already planned a make-up birthday movie day whenever she becomes free. Then, Athena went on some art tour around the country to study some type of art that she is interested in branching into. Now we are five days out from Juliette’s birthday and I have no idea what I’m doing. Well, I shouldn’t say no idea.  


As of last week, I had become the owner of a 14K White Gold Engagement ring with a .70 Carat round diamond, engraved with the words ‘My Queen.’ At first, I didn’t think I should engrave it with that, since it was doubtful that we would always work on Supernatural, but then I considered how important this show had been to us and decided it was a good idea. Now I couldn’t even think about the ring without breaking out in a cold sweat! We have been together now more than a year, but I can’t even plan her birthday, did I really think I would be able to plan how to ask her to marry me! I hated to admit it, but I might need some…help doing this.  


Desperate times and all that had me send a mass text to a handful of people in my contact list and praying to anything that would listen I wouldn’t live to regret this…


End file.
